The Shipper Wars
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: Since Season 1, four shippers: Starco, Mackie, Janco, and Tomco Shippers are fighting each to see who the best shipper in all of SVTFOE series. They continued to fight until the "Naysaya" and "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" where the MSF and JC are taking the Starco Islands in the process. Now with no other choice, the SSC sends the SSA to take back the islands once and for all.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Since I post another new story, I bet that you guys have some questions for me like "Where have you been?" "What happen to Persona 3 and other stories?" and "Why are you making Star vs the forces of evil? It is related to the latest episode?" That I could answer all of your questions.

The reason I was in a long hiatus because I was distracted by my school lessons, projects, assignments and I have to study for my 3rd quarter prelim exam. I already passed my first and second, I will not unpass in third even though math is really hard as time passes.

Second reason I didn't update like it was supposed to because I have troubles with my stories and my grammar was the worst (Admit it, my stories are the worst) I still deciding if I want to remove my old stories and reworked them again in the future. But for now, they will remain here until I say the word to remove it.

And third, my reason I want to make this story because I am a Starco Fan since the first episode and I always believe they would make a great couple during the series. And yes, it IS related to the latest episode because like WHAT THE FUCK! When Marco kissed Jackie in "Bon Bon the birthday clown" I WAS SOOOOO PISSED that I shouted "STARCO!" and "NOOOOOOOOO!" and etc and slam my small chair to the floor in anger and much worst, Star was crying because she lost glossarick, her book and (possibly) Marco. That scene made me cried a little and much angrier.

Because of that episode, I decided to create my own story to calm my rage and anger and it's called The Shipper Wars. I will explain in this first chapter. So…. Enjoy my story and don't forget to reply back after you read this chapter.

 **Plot:** 1 Year ago, Starco was created by the SVTFOE Fans and the first shipper to sail in the series. Over the season 1 series, a new shipper called themselves "Mackie Shipper Forces" to launch an attack on the Starco Fans but was defeated by MiguelHazard and his own army the "Starco Shipper Army" and they retreated back to their own island, Mackie Island. Since then, 2 more shippers have joined the war "Janco Shippers" and the "Tomco Shippers" to attack both sides to who will be the best shipper in the series. Since season 2 been released, more Starco Fans joined the SSC (Starco Shipper Community) or SSA to fight against 3 shippers at once. They kept fighting in a stalemate until "Naysaya" episode, where the Mackie Shipper Forces have gained the upper hand by taking 15 Islands of SSA and SSC and much worst, the "Bon Bon and Birthday Clown" episode is giving the MSF and JC courage and attacking north and south sides, taking almost of the SSC Islands in the process. Days later, MSF beginning to attack Starco North, South, West and East to destroy the SSC once and for all. With no other choice, the SSC decided to send the leader of SSA "MiguelHazard" and his Second of Command "Redblood" to defend the SSC and taking back their islands from the 3 shippers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue**

1 year ago. Since the first episode "Star Comes to Earth", Starco fans are beginning to slowly rise from the fandom. We don't know who is the "Starco" name creator is but we think he/she is the most fan than all of us Starco shippers. Because of this, Starco fans created Wikia, Fanfictions, Facebooks and Devianarts about them and to the point they create their own community for Starco fans.

After "Blood Moon Ball" episode, Starco has increased some popularity and more people join the Starco fandom. All things are going well but in the "Brittney's Party" episode, some people notice Jackie and Marco talking to each other. Believing they would be together, they spread the news all around the world and assemble and they themselves called "Mackie Shipper Forces" and proceed to attack the Starco Fans.

However, that was short lived. From another country, a Starco Fan named "MiguelHazard" formed his own army called the "Starco Shipper Army" repelled their forces back to their island base called "Mackie Island" and was defeated.

To ensure they will not attack again, Starco Fans decided to leave their homeland and moved to another island called the "Starco Island" and they build themselves their own Headquarters in the middle of the island where they talked about Star and Marco's relationship and imagine that they will be together in end.

As the series passed, 2 shippers have joined the fight, including Janco Shippers and Tomco Shippers (who the Starco Fans grossed out due to men only) both attacked the Starco Island but was quickly defeated by the Starco Shipper Army because they have seen Star and Marco moments each other in the season 1 episodes and they begin to take their islands one by one, including the Mackie Shippers islands.

By the time "Storm the Castle" episode is over, 57 islands have been taken by the Starco Shippers Army. Only 33 islands left by the Mackie Shipper Forces, 7 left by the Janco Shippers and 3 left by the Tomco Shippers. After Season 1, four Shippers decided to wait for Season 2 to wait for right time to strike.

1 year and 1 month later, season 2 was finally released and because of the first episode showed "My New Wand!" Starco Shipper Army have seized 5 islands of Mackie Shipper Forces but 5 of SSA islands have been taken by the Tomco Shippers because of false information from "Mr. Candle Care" episode where the SSA suspected that Star and Marco are together now.

In "Star on Wheels" episode, SSA have tried to take back their islands but was forced to push back because the Starco Fans (now called Starco Shippers Community) didn't like the episode (Despite Marco holding Star's hips and Star called Marco her hero) but more islands was taken by the SSA because of the episode "Sleepover" and more Starco Fans have joined either the SSC or SSA to fight against these three shippers.

The Four Shippers continued to fight and taking their islands during the SVTFOE series until the "Naysaya" episode where the MSF gained the upper hand by taking 15 islands of Starco Shipper Army and Starco Shippers Community. This continued in the latest but the Starco disaster episode "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Because of this, the combined forces of MSF and JS from north to south attacked SSA island one by one and much worst, some SSC joined with the MSF because they believe Marco and Jackie would be together in the series finale.

After that episode, only 5 islands left (including the Starco Island) by the SSA, 75 islands from the MSF, 11 islands from the JS and 9 islands left by the TS (Thanks to the episode "Friendenemies") The SSA are now stationed in the Starco Island for resupplying and hiring more new Starco Fans to join their group.

3 days after the disaster, they saw MSF 5 battleships each on 4 islands and no time to waste, 4 commandos of the SSA went to Starco north, south, east and west Islands to defend from the MSF attackers. However, Starco North Island was not responding for 2 hours. SSC feared that if one of them lost, the Starco Island will be less defended and they already use their reserved army to defend 4 islands.

With no other choice, the SSC decided to send the leader of the SSA "MiguelHazard" and his second in command "Redblood" (It's my OC, not a fan) to find out what happened to Starco North Island and repelled the incoming MSF invaders.

* * *

 **MiguelHazard POV**

It's been 4 days since the "Bon Bon Disaster" and MSF are decided to finish us by sending their 5 battleships on each Starco Island Defenses.

If not for that episode, we would have won but NOOOOOOOOOO, they decided to let Mackie gain the upper hand by letting Marco and Jackie kiss in the full moon. I almost lose hope if they didn't let Blood Moon appear in the episode. Because of that, Marco still remembers star at the Blood Moon Ball but I don't know if he knows that.

Still, I felt sorry for Star, she lost her book, Glossarick and lost to Ludo in the battle first time and got away. If I had appeared in the series I would punch that Ludo in the face, as well as his 'girls'. Yuck.

Before I speak more, somebody spoke to me from behind "Hey MiguelHazard, what are you doing here? Should you be at the control room?"

I looked around my back to see my second in command, Redblood. I met him when we were babies and played together since we are children. When we were 15 years old, we watched Star vs The Forces of Evil series together and become the great Starco Shippers and even created an army to fight these opposite shippers like the Mackie Shipper Forces or the MSF and any shippers who stand in the way of the Starco.

I told him "It's nothing" but I can see him worrying in my eyes as he approached me slowly.

"Is this about the 'Bon Bon Disaster' isn't it? I know that we lost the battle but…." I silenced him with my hand and replied back at him.

"Don't say that, don't even SAY THAT! They may take all of our islands and our men but they will not take or destroy Starco. Do you know why? Because, when we saw the series, we promised to never turn back on Starco. Don't you forget that Redblood"

Redblood must have surprised by my voice but as always, he still smiles even I yelled at him today.

He puts his right hand at my shoulder and said "Don't worry, I won't turn back on Starco, do you know why? Because no matter where you go, I will always follow you to the end, my great friend.

When he says those I knew he was my best friend and partner during these hard times but it doesn't stops me from getting my revenge from MSF by humiliating them when we proved Starco will be real if we can survive from this war.

Before we were heading back inside, we saw the Starco North Island but we saw that it was attacked by the 5 MSF battleships who are destroying the island rather than capturing it. With the courage inside of me, I yelled "You sons of bitches, I will never let you destroy the last line of defense!"

Then I turned to Redblood to order him "Redblood, tell all our men we are preparing for battle at the Starco North Island to wipe the enemies of Starco and tell them to meet me at the control room for planning strategy, now GO!"

With salute, Redblood heads back to inform all of our men (who they are still sleeping) once he is gone, I turn back at the island, who it is under attack by the 5 MSF battleships, as I frowned and thought angrily.

" _I won't let you destroy us MSF, not yet"_

* * *

 **A/N:** So how's was my first story for Star vs The Forces of Evil? I'm so sorry if other shippers are offended by this but this is my idea when I was angry at the "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" episode. The next episode will be coming soon after my exam and I hope you guys will reply for this first chapter, Thank you and see you guys soon.


	2. The First Defense

**A/N:** My exam is finally over and I am a 6th honor in Second Quarter, Thank God for helping and watching me during exams. I have a holiday today, so I'm gonna use that to finish this second chapter in "The Shipper Wars". This is the last day of November and I can't wait for December tomorrow. Enjoy my second chapter guys and I will see you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Defense**

 **MiguelHazard POV**

Looks like everyone is gathered around in the control room, that was good, but we need to act fast before we arrived in Starco North Island.

"MiguelHazard. Our troops are gathered here, so what's the plan?" Redblood asked me.

I typed in the keyboard and a few seconds, an Island (similar to the Starco North Island) 5 MSF battleships attacking the island and their own battleship (behind the Island) holographics appeared.

"Here's the plan, we split in two groups. One group will use two motorboats to go to Starco North Island to find out what happened to the commando while the other group controls the ship and wait for the signal to attack"

"What's the signal?" asked the soldier

I pulled out a small gun out of my pocket and showed them "I will use this Flare gun to signal you all after we find out what happened to those guys. We sure you guys are well hidden"

I coughed before saying "First; my army and I would go to the island to assist them in battle while Redblood will take control of the battleship and wait for my signal, which you people already know. Look, I know this is risky but we have to do this. If we don't, Starco Island will fall and 4 Starco Island Defenses are only shield from invaders"

I continued talking "And also, we will never give up because WE ARE THE STARCO SHIPPER ARMY AND WE ARE NEVER TURN BACK STARCO! STARCO FOR LIFE, STARCO FOR ALL!"

My soldiers (Even Redblood) shouted "YEAH!" and "STARCO FOR LIFE, STARCO FOR ALL!" Before joining shouting of courage with them. Because of my words, I will lead my army to those "Mackie Shipper Forces" attackers and drive them back to their Island.

They continued their shout of courage until….

"Umm"

We stopped and look back on our newest recruit, who decided to tell "Ca…Can't we just surrender to them? I mean they have many Islands than us today, sooooooo…."

Redblood and I looked each other in silence.

* * *

5 seconds later…

"WAIT, PLEASE! DON'T THROW ME OVERBOARD!"

"Sorry, we have no room for Starco Haters in this ship" I said to him while Redblood and I carried him outside to throw him overboard.

"I'm just saying the face here, I did not…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then we threw him in the ocean. Luckily for him, I let him have a lifeboat to go back where this asshole where he belongs. I hate people who abandoned Starco just because the episode Bon Bon the Brithday Clown showed up on Disney XD, there's still more episode in Season 2 and one more season, so there's still time rather than choose to run away or turn to Mackie Shipper Forces.

I put away that thought for now, I need to focus on my plan. I said to Redblood "Now since that is done, let's get to the weapons room to prepare ourselves. Oh! Don't forget to tell our men"

"I'm with you MiguelHazard"

Then we leave the deck and return inside of the battleship to prepare themselves and their army for this incoming battle.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In a MSF battleship, a man wearing a Marine Gray Dress uniform and a mask of Marco Diaz face, was overseeing the destruction of Starco North Island at the ship's bridge. Like some members of the Starco Shippers Community, he choose to betray them after the "Bon Bon Disaster" which he believe that Marco and Jackie will be together in the end.

His silence was interrupted by his men, who wanted to report him at the result of their attack "Sir, reporting for duty"

The Masked Man turns around to see an officer, wearing the same uniform and mask but different ranks. After they formed the Mackie Shipper Forces, they decided to wear the mask of their shippers; if it's a boy, they wear the Marco Diaz face mask and if it's a girl, they would wear the Jackie Lynn Thomas face mask and wear them a Marine Gray Dress uniform to mix of colors of Red and Green to symbolize their ship.

He saluted the officer "Hands down, officer. Status report on our battle plan"

"The Starco North Island defenses are falling down as we speak and a few hours, the Island will be wiped out and our battleships will proceed to destroy the Starco Island. Sergeant Crackers"

The Masked Man, Now revealed to be Sergeant Cracker (my OC as well), nodded before saying "Good, tell my men to continue to attack until this Island is destroyed"

The officer saluted the Sergeant "Yes Sir" before leaving the bridge. Sergeant Crackers smiled victoriously as his battle plan finally worked for once.

" _If this Island falls, I'm going to get that promotion"_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A half an hour, MiguelHazard's Army are assembled and ready to go. They went into their 2 Speedboats and deployed to Starco North Island where they land on the beach, far away from their destination to hide from enemy radars.

MiguelHazard was the first to set foot from the beach before telling to his men "Alright everyone, stay close to me and we need to head to the Fort of Starco North Island but we need to get though the jungles to avoid being spotted by their radars. Now let's move out!"

The Starco Shipper Army decided to head into the jungles. After avoiding wild animals, crazy traps and lunatics, who want to cut their arms for using a spear (With MiguelHazard decided to send some cleanup crew to get rid of them) they reach the Fort. But the entire base is almost destroyed with only the communication satellite, a few cannons and turrets left to defend from Mackie Shipper Forces attackers.

Shooking his head, he decided to find the commando here when an injured Starco officer runs to him "Sir, thanks goodness you're here. We thought we are going to die"

MiguelHazard asked the officer "Where's the commando? Have you seen him?"

The officer shook his head "He…he was killed by the Mackie Shipper Forces long cannons. He was pretty focus when MSF Battleships attacked. Before he was killed, he heard him 'I can't believe Marco kissed Jackie' and 'screw you Marco' and all that.

He put his hand in his face in sadness. MiguelHazard can't believe this, his commando was so focused and a brave soldier of Starco, was affected by the latest episode. MiguelHazard wished that we would arrived sooner and he hope that he could save him from depression.

Then MiguelHazard shouted "Damn it!" and destroyed a barrel before he calm himself down "Is there any way that we could repel their forces back where they belong?!"

The officer was thinking something before saying "I got it but it won't be easy, we got a Super Cannon that can destroy one battleship in the Fort's Rooftop but we forgot to bring to the upper levels because all the chaos around here. Sorry to say but, we want you to defend us until we can deliver the ammunition at the rooftop.

"How much ammo?"

"Two large Missiles of ammo"

With no other way, MiguelHazard agreed "Alright, want to you want me to do?"

He pointed out at the two large armed machine guns in the left side of the fort "I want you to shoot down any missiles that could shoot down the entire Fort. If the Fort falls, so is Starco Island. Also, the Machine Guns are not effective against the battleships"

MiguelHazard nodded before the officer runs off to get the ammunition to the Super Cannon. He tells his men "Alright, I want you men to help these injured defenders to the Fort safely while the rest help the Starco Officer to carry the ammo to the Rooftop.

The SSA salute their leader before they run off to help the injured and helping the Starco Officer.

MiguelHazard heads to the left side of the fort to command the armed Machine Gun turrets. He proceed to sit to control the turret and grab the controller before saying "Come mon you bitches, taste my Machine Gun!"

He proceed to fire at the missiles who are attacking the Fort. Although he destroyed several missiles, he cannot stop all of them trying to destroy the Fort. Neverless, he defend the Fort to buy some time. While he continued to fire, an incoming call contacts him from his earphone and MiguelHazard clicks it.

" _Sir, I'm the officer you met minutes earlier. We got the missiles but the elevator is too slow due to this large missiles are heavy. I want you to keep holding them back"_

" _Hurry up! I can't take this much longer"_

" _Don't worry sir, I'm only half way there"_

The Starco Officer hang up and MiguelHazard continued to fire at the missiles of the MSF battleship until minutes later, the Mackie Shipper Forces send helicopters to intercept MiguelHazard but they were taken down in an instant. MiguelHazard fired the missiles once more before the Starco Officer contacts him.

" _So did you put the missiles in the Super Cannon?"_

" _Yes sir! I'm just about it fire at… AGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Before MiguelHazard could notice, one missile damaged the Fort and sending the officer falling to his death while the other MSF battleship shoots the wall, supporting the turret that MiguelHazard was sitting on. He quickly dismounted the turret and jumped to the other side before the turret falls into the bottom.

"Damn it! The turret and the officer is gone" Then MiguelHazard realized that, thanks to the officer, he could now fire at the battleships. Using the Super Cannon, he could shoot two battleships to make them retreat and signal by firing the Flare Gun in the skies.

With determination and courage, MiguelHazard ran to the Fort and avoiding any bombardment from MSF battleships and their caliber Mark 7 gun. Once he is near, he goes straight to the ladder to climb the roof because the elevator was destroyed in the blast. 10 minutes later. He finally made it to the top and sees the Super Cannon; the cannon is pure black and much bigger than a building, the design is the same like the two Machine Guns turret but only one and it was put to the right side.

With the ammo is ready, Miguel sits in the black chair and grabs the controller. Then he moved the cannon slowly to the nearest target and locks at the MSF Battleship. After he target the Battleship, a female computer spoke.

" _Target lock, fire when ready"_

Miguel closes his eyes in a split second before opening them and he thought one word _"fire!"_

Then he pushed the red button.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Sergeant Cracker was surprised that a mere defender could defend all by himself by shooting his missiles and attack helicopters. But no matter, Cracker ordered his men to destroy the turret before it could become trouble for him. All was going to plan until….

"Sir!" a Mackie Officer runs to his superior with a worried face "Sir! A large black cannon is preparing to fire at our battleship we must…"

However, it was too late. The black cannon fired at the 5th MSF battleship and was destroyed easily. The Mackie Forces was shocked by this turn of events, even the Sergeant was surprised as well. He can't believe this, he was so close to his objective but this defender hasn't giving up yet and still continue to fight.

He shook his head in disbelief, he would not lose here and he would not lose now. He ordered his men to destroy the black cannon to proceed. But before he can do so, he notice that a flare was going up in the skies.

A moment later, they heard a cannon firing at his right side of his shoulder and notice that a battleship appeared and started firing at his battleships. The MSF retaliated by firing missiles and their long range guns but the battleship dodging their attacks and destroying our missiles with their own anti-air guns.

Then, the battleship turned around to fire their guns at the 1st MSF battleship and destroyed it. As soon as the battleship turn around, Cracker notice the battleship's name and got horrified.

Cracker thought with fear _"Wait a second, the defender, and the battleship who attacked us. No! This can't be happening no!"_

Then he realized that the leader of Starco Shipper Army, MiguelHazard and his Second in Command, Redblood had come here to aid the Starco North Island Defenders to attacking his fleet.

Suddenly, the black cannon fired another and destroyed the 4th battleship once again. Since there are only two MSF battleships left and no chance of winning, he decided to retreat.

"We need to retreat now…"

"But sir…."

But Cracker shouted at his officer "I said retreat! We are not ready to face them yet, let's report this back to Mackie HQ at once!"

With nothing said, the Mackie Officers called the 3rd MSF battleship to retreat. Before they got away, Cracker thought angrily.

" _Just you wait MiguelHazard, I will be back"_

* * *

 **MiguelHazard POV**

For 10 minutes, I sat at the balcony, watching as the MSF battleships retreat back into their Island. I knows that they will soon come back with more forces and once they do, I will be waiting at them.

Then Redblood appeared in my back and said "MiguelHazard, the Starco Shippers Community reports that Starco South, West and East Island are now safe and our commando and the officer who helped us are waiting to transported back to their homelands"

Those two guys and all of Starco Island Defenders, because of what they did to defend the Starco Community, their sacrifice was not in vain and we will make sure giving them a proper burial in their hometown.

Redblood continued talking to me "Also, the SSC wants us back at the Starco HQ after we bury the dead. Should we get going?"

I looked him back and I shook my head "No, not yet"

* * *

 **MiguelHazard POV**

In the communications room, Redblood and the rest of the SSA helped me to prepare to send my message all around the islands and ours. I picked up the microphone and I spoke:

" **My Name is MiguelHazard, the leader of the Starco Shipper Army. I'm sure that I have a reason to communicate you all but please just listen. After that 'Bon Bon Disaster' and that 'Kiss' I…I was so angry and almost lose hope that Marco and Jackie should be together at the season finale. But then, the Blood Moon appeared at Marco that Star is her true love because the 'binding their souls for all eternity' but he thought that Star was in trouble that he didn't even know what the Blood Moon was trying to say. All of you people can make up theories, fanfictions and stuff but we are the not the creators of 'Star vs The Forces of Evil' and while we don't know what will happened after the winter finale, we could say that Starco will be possibly happen if not then why the Blood Moon appeared huh? Because it still happening in the future and this season 2 is still not over yet! Don't give up you Starco Fans out there, there's still more episodes that Daron Nefcy needed to be done. If you people believe in Starco, join us, join us to fight against the Mackie Shipper Forces and I still believe that Starco will happen. STARCO FOR LIFE, STARCO FOR ALL!** **This is MiguelHazard, the leader of the Starco Shipper Army and bid you farewell"**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how's my speech to you all? Honestly, I been waiting to write this message after the 'Bon Bon the Birthday Clown' episode and I didn't except 2800 Words to finish this chapter. This chapter was supposed to release in the afternoon but I got delayed because I have paint the aunt's gate, watching videos and finding ideas on how to make my story go. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review it and I'll see you guys later.


	3. Welcome to Starco Island

**A/N:** Sorry that I didn't update this story but, again, I was busy next week to study for my exams, celebrating my two friends in their birthday in December 8 and 9, and creating my own project (Not for my school) for my group but it still my idea and ideas that made my project, which of course, not going to tell what is my 'project' is. In the first episode of The Shipper Wars, I notice that I didn't gave a description about the clothes that my characters: 'MiguelHazard' and 'Redblood'. Because of this, I will give you the clothes that my two characters and the SSA (Starco Shipper Army) are wearing. Also, in the reply, Guest Sorta said that I should include the authors and artists of Starco in my story. While it's a great idea, I don't know any of their age, account names (Like my account name; MiguelHazard) and gender. Unless in someone reply their age, account names and gender in my reply or sent to my private message, I will not put them in my next chapter. Anyway that's all for now, thank you guys and enjoy my latest chapter.

 **MiguelHazard** is wearing a purple trench coat with hood (Mixing of Red and Blue colors to symbolize Starco, like the Mackie Shipper Forces) and light purple leather gloves and boots. His main weapon is a Neon Purple M16A4 assault rifle and a neon Desert Eagle on his left and right hip.

 **Redblood** is wearing the same clothes as MiguelHazard but his main weapon his two Neon Purple Katana strapped on his back and two Neon Desert Eagle strapped on his both hips.

 **Starco Shipper Army** is wearing the same clothes as MiguelHazard and Redblood but without hoods. Their main weapon is Neon Purple M4 with ACOG Scope and a Purple Desert Eagle.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Starco Island**

 **Third Person POV**

2 days later, nighttime in the Mackie Shipper Forces Island HQ, Sergeant Cracker is now inside the MSF Conference Hall with the five leaders of MSF who are now angry at the Sergeant for failing their mission that was given to him.

The Five Leaders of the Mackie Shipper Forces is wearing a mask that resemble that the MSF wearing but their mask is different; the left side of the mask is Marco Diaz and the other side is Jackie Lynn Thomas. They also wear Gray Robes with hoods to hide their hairs and most of all, their mask is modified to hide their voices unless they took it off.

"We sent you and our armies to destroy the Starco North, South, East and West Island to weaken its defenses and you're telling me that you ran away from your mission?!" shouted the MSF Leader from the right side of the table.

"I am telling you! I didn't know until it was MiguelHazard attacked our ships and the Starco Shipper Army has taking us by a surprise attack. We are lucky that we have escaped from them or we would been tortured" explained Sergeant Cracker

"Then WE wish that you been captured by the SSA so you will receive some punishment after you little 'failure' in the last two days" said the MSF Leader in the left side of the table.

Then they continued speaking and ranting on how to deal with Cracker's failure until the main leader (Who is sitting between and left and right side of the table) slams his right hand at the table to shut the other leaders up.

"ENOUGH! Time is no time auguring with each other. Besides, they don't have enough islands to mount a counterattack, one failure is not a problem" said the main leader

Knowing that the Main leader of MSF is right, they decided to let go Cracker…for now. After calming down the other leaders, the main leader turns his/her head to Cracker.

"Sergeant Cracker, I maybe let you go because of your failures but next time….don't screw another mission for the MSF, good?" asked the main leader to Cracker who nodded in fear.

"Good, you are now dismissed" and with that, Cracker left the room, muttering that the MSF Leaders are the worst but luckily for me, they didn't seem to notice as the other leaders are talking to each other"

"Since that's done, we need to deal the MiguelHazard and his Starco Shipper Army" said the other leader is the right side of the table.

The main leader looked at the other leader and asked "Why is that?"

"Because, after Cracker's attack on the Starco North Island, MiguelHazard sent a message to almost island and after that, we got reports that 8 islands are fighting each other; one is supporting the Starco while ours is supporting Mackie. We sent our best agents to subdue the rebels who supported Starco but we don't know how much islands, including ours, are affected of that message" finished the other leader.

The main leader tapped his/her mask to think on how to solve this problem and continue to attack the Starco Island, he/she nodded him/herself before saying to his/her other leaders.

"Okay, while will neutralize the rebellion who supported Starco, we can't attack their islands without a New Episode from Star vs The Forces of Evil because the creator and her production crew decided to celebrate Christmas. So until a new episode is made, we cannot attack…not yet" said the main leader as the other leaders nodded in acceptance.

"Since it's going to be Christmas soon, how we design our Mackie Island in Christmas decorations!" The other leaders cheered and immediately went out to buy decorations, leaving the main leader alone.

The main leader gets off his/her chair and went outside the MSF conference room before heading to the elevator. Then he/she pushed the button UP and the elevator went up slowly. During his/her waiting in the elevator, the main leader was thinking about the leader of the Starco Shipper Army. He/she can't believe even though the MSF have taking their islands, he still fighting for Starco and was willing to die for it.

After the elevator doors opens, the main leader went outside and head in the rooftop balcony.

He/she don't know that was stupid or wise decision that MiguelHazard make but he willing to prove that Starco will prevail when the show starts producing new SVTFOE episodes but he/she highly doubt that it will work.

The main leader clear his/her thought as he/she looks at the islands that the Mackie Shipper Forces took over when they appeared after the 'Brittney's Party' episode and now under the MSF banner. The MSF is proud of this success but when the Starco Shippers Community and Starco Shipper Army decided to fight back, they become the 2 Superpowers in the SVTFOE fandom until the 'Bon Bon the Birthday Clown' episode where they succeed taking more islands (With the unknowingly help from the Jarco Shippers) and become the only Superpower with many of the islands under the main leader of the MSF control. Before he/she looked into his/her islands, he/she thought.

" _You won this time MiguelHazard, but we will attack_ _much sooner when the next episode comes"_

* * *

 **MiguelHazard's POV**

After Redblood and I sent their bodies back into their hometown, we arrived in Starco Island 2 days and I docked my ship to Starco Harbor. We successfully dock our ship to repair after we been attacked by the Non-Shipper Pirates during our travel to deliver the deceased bodies.

Non-Shipper Pirates are a non-affiliated organization and dangerous and a cunning group, going as for far to attack a battleship, that is impossible to beat. Like the pirates from the 17th century, they loot, plunder and kill the surviving crews, if necessary. After the 'Bon Bon Disaster', Non-Shipper Pirates was formed and recruited newcomers in other countries. I heard they don't support any shippers that in the war and steal their supplies either land or sea, and they also believe that shipping are an excuse and disappointing that there is no purpose in fighting for fictional love, much to my anger.

In my flashback, few hours after the Starco North Island invasion. Redblood and I traveled to deliver the bodies, we were under attack by 2 Non-Shipper Pirate vessels. I attacked them immediately and ordered my battleship to attack, destroying one vessel in the process. We attacked the other vessel and succeeded damaging it but we couldn't stop as the burning vessel ram into our ship and the Non-Shipper Pirates are prepare to board.

I ordered my men to battle the Non-Shipper Pirates who are decided to capture my battleship, and battle them with my Neon Purple M16A4 for an hour until all pirates are dead. After that, we dumped the bodies into the river and continued on our journey.

My flashback ends when I get off in the ship and look at the Starco City, the houses are like Japanese houses in 19th century and tall buildings are just the same as our respectful countries. In addition in the island, there are 3 statues in the Starco Island; one, the fountain in Starco City in the center, where Star and Marco embracing each other. Two, in the Starco HQ entrance, where Star and Marco (Their costumes in the 'Blood Moon Ball' episode) are shown to be dancing together and the last statue was in the Starco Forest, which is lost in the wilderness and offered a large reward whoever finds the statue first.

Already amazed at the sights in the city, Redblood and I headed in the Starco HQ, which is in the middle of the island and its designs are the same as Himeji Castle in Country of Japan but the outside walls are colored with purple, as well as the castle. Then before we enter, we were blocked by a gate that is guarding the Starco HQ.

I yelled at the gatekeeper "Hey, Gatekeeper! Are you there?"

Then a person in the guard tower, opened the door and went outside to meet us. The gatekeeper wore a purple Guard Uniform and a purple Police Hat.

The Gatekeeper meets us before introducing himself "Ah, you must be Leader of the Starco Shipper Army; MiguelHazard!"

I nodded my head "Yes, it's me"

The Gatekeeper turns his face to Redblood "And you be his Second in Command; Redblood"

He nodded his head as well "It's nice to see you as well"

"The President of the Starco Shippers Community wants to meet you right now, it's about your success on your mission and your message to almost all of the islands. Here, I'll open the gate for you" then he pulled the lever and open the gates to let us in.

We say our goodbyes to the gatekeeper before we move inside the Starco HQ to meet our supervisor. The Starco HQ interior walls are filled with purple colors, including flowers and sunflowers, as well as the front desk filled with purple color and have a giant replica of Star Butterfly's wand at the back of the front desk.

Redblood and I went to the lady receptionist to ask for permission to go to the below floor, where the SSC president is waiting for us. After waiting for a few minutes, she lets us go and we went to elevator to meet the SSC leader.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In the below floor, Miguel and Redblood entered the Starco Command Center and we meet the President of the SSC who is wearing a purple army jacket, purple army gloves, purple army boots, purple army bucket hat and purple camo jeans.

He crossed his arms and smiled at MiguelHazard and Redblood "Good work you two. Not only you succeed in driving back those MSF invaders, but you sent the message of hope to other islands and in my reports that you two succeed starting the rebellion in 8 islands, well done you two"

"Thanks, Richard (My OC). We couldn't have done it without my army, if we don't then the Starco Island will fall by the MSF bastards" said MiguelHazard

"By the way, what's taking you so long? It's those Non-Shipper Pirates again?" asked Richard

"Yes, those Non-believers have some balls to attack our battleship. We succeed defeating them but our ship is damaged and we need to wait until it gets fixed and we set sail" informed MiguelHazard

"Then in any case, I have a mission both for you"

"What is it, Richard?" asked MiguelHazard

"You need to…" before he could asked, the telephone near the metal table, rings and Richard picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello…Of course I know…..Wait what?!...Damn, I didn't know that…..Alright anything else…. I see alright then, thank you" then Richard hangs up and looks at MiguelHazard and Redblood

"Looks like the Starco Shippers Community are going to celebrate Christmas and so does the Mackie Shipper Forces. And my spies inside Mackie Island also said that the MSF can't attack our islands without a new episode, so they went to deal the rebellion islands which we can take advantage of that" explained Richard to both MiguelHazard and RedBlood

"So since the Creator and the Production Crew of Star vs The Forces of Evil are going celebrating Christmas, we should too and besides, we need a break from fighting the MSF, Jarco Shippers and Tomco Shippers. Until a new episode is coming, we can't attack their islands, only the rebelling and civil war islands" said Richard

Although MiguelHazard was about to say 'it's not fair' but Richard is right, they only attack us because of the episode 'Bon Bon the Birthday Clown' which they got the advantage over our past islands. MiguelHazard shrugged that thought, as he already knows that episode almost bring the destruction of Starco.

"Alright, since our meeting will be done, you guys should buy some foods and drinks for our Christmas Party in Starco HQ Party Room. Alright? Okay, you two are dismissed" Richard salutes us before heading back to his duties while MiguelHazard and Redblood exit the room and went to the elevator.

In the outside of the Starco HQ, MiguelHazard stopped for a while to think. Redblood notice that MiguelHazard stopped walking and turn around to see if he's okay.

"MiguelHazard, what are you thinking right now? We should go to buy foods and drinks in the Starco Supermarket for Richard" asked Redblood ity

MiguelHazard snapped back in reality and looks at Redblood "Uh, oh yeah. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes okay? I need to think for a while"

Redblood wanted to talk about what's he's thinking but decided against it, maybe it's the right thing to leave MiguelHazard alone to calm his mind.

Redblood nodded "Sure thing MiguelHazard, I'll meet in Starco Supermarket. Just don't be late okay?" then he continues walking to the city.

MiguelHazard looked at Redblood's silhouette until he was gone and he was alone. He sighed before looking at the dark skies. Even though they make the MSF retreat, they no doubt that they would strike back if the new episode will be create once Christmas is over or even longer.

But he would wait and he hoped that one day, Starco will be canon in the series and he would love to see the Mackie Shipper Forces lose hope and broken.

He thought _"Just you wait MSF, I will strike back at you, wait and see"_

Then he noticed some white flakes are falling from the skies.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally! Another episode done. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter, it's very hard because I was so distracted by new videos on Youtube and for my group's 'project'. Like I said in my A/N, I will not put in this story without your account names and gender/or age. Before or even after Christmas, I will create a special episode for you guys but I can't tell you, not yet that you would ruin the surprise. Alright, looks like this chapter is done. Thank you guys for reading and please give fav/follow for my story okay? See you guys.

 **Update 12/12/16:** I won't write my Special Episode because I have a 3rd Quarter Final Exam and a Choir after exam. But after that, I might continue the episode so just stay tight guys and see ya. :)


	4. Special Chapter 1: A Starco New Year

**A/N:** Oh Sh*t! Sorry about the delay, I didn't know because I was traveling with my mother to pick up my sister in another city in December 25 and December 29 to travel in another city with my sister to buy my two gifts. I am very sorry to anyone who wanted me to post the Special Episode (I mean Chapter) that I tell you guys in the last chapter, I just wanted advice from my sister on how to be a good writer. Guest Sorta, thx for your information on you and you would find your character in this Special Chapter, make sure you keep an eye out for it. Anyway, here's my latest chapter, enjoy.

* * *

 **Special Chapter 1: A Starco New Year**

 **MiguelHazard POV**

Finally, after designing our Starco HQ and every area in Starco Island with Christmas decorations, we have done it. It took about 4 days to make but with hard work, it was worth it. The Starco HQ is filled with decorations; all windows are filled with Christmas garlands and the gate and entrance have now design with fake snowflakes and small Christmas tree in left and right sides.

I noticed that Redblood was running to me "Sir, All Christmas are decorated in the outside are completed."

I nodded "Good work, has all the food been delivered at the Storage Room?"

Redblood shook his head "No, Sir. All the foods for all the SSA and SSC are still not arrived on port and the Party Room is 57% because we still need more decorations and not arrived yet."

I groaned and rubbed my head in headache. "Alright, tell me if our supplies is arrived at port. Got that Redblood?"

"Yes Sir!" He said before he runs off to continue helping the workers.

Since the supplies are still not arrived, I might take a stroll around the Starco City before the party starts.

* * *

 **Starco City**

 **MiguelHazard POV**

As I walked into the streets, I notice some of the Starco Fans are decorating our homes with Christmas and most of all, instead of mistletoe above the door, there's a mini Star and Marco toys, kissing with their arms wrapped on.

I smiled because that, when I sleep in my bed or imagining in my head, Star and Marco are having a date, holding hands and confesses each other while holding hands. If that was appeared in any of the episodes, I would have died, but not literality.

I continued walking on the streets until I see two people, carrying a strange package in their hands. I hide in the walls and eavesdrop them.

"Hey man, the boss wants us to meet at the warehouse near the Starco Port." Asked the bald man.

"Alright, but I really need the money right now. It's Christmas!" said the moustache man

Then I see them walking in the alley until their gone. While I don't bother somebody problems, I don't want to ignore people who are troubling Starco Fans, especially this year. I made up my mind and followed them.

They went to the small metal door and entered before closing the door. I on the other hand, use my grappling gun to shoot at the rooftop and I instantly went up. I better thank the Inventor for making these things.

I went to the edge of the rooftop and looked at the two guys going straight to the abandoned warehouse. I jumped to the roof and use my Assassin's Creed skills to climb any of the shipping containers and avoiding patrols (Thanks to Redblood because there's been a group of thieves trying to steal some supplies from these past months) until I reach the building.

The two people I followed, entered the warehouse and closed the main door. I jumped off the container and climbed the walls carefully, avoiding any security cameras that I remembered. I reach the rooftop and keep searching until I found a broken glass and entered inside.

Once entered, I hid myself using the darkness and find the two people who entered here. Luckily enough, I found them but there are 3 people meeting the two that I followed. I slowly walk towards them and hid quickly from a small wall and eavesdropped them, then I hear them saying something.

" _Do you know the plan you two?"_ asked the Large-muscled man.

" _Yes Sir, but this moron here doesn't remember a thing? Can you explain what it is?"_ said the bald man as the large man groaned in frustration.

" _Fine! But listen here because I don't want to speak again or else, our plans here for this year are ruined. Got that?!"_ said the large man as the two men nodded in fear.

" _The plan here is when the SSC and SSA finished celebrating their Christmas feast, they would finish their Christmas Party with some fireworks! Since New Year is approaching, the SSC decided to celebrate by launching their own fireworks and the best part is, the President of the SSC will be the one who will finish it. What a joke, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ laughed the large man as I give that man a frown expression of mine. Afterwards, he continued his explanation.

" _But he don't know is that, when he activates the fireworks, it will say: Starco Sucks but Mackie Rules! It would be an embarrassment for the SSA and the SSC and they would become a laughing stock from the world!"_ Finished the large man as all of them laughing.

I was shock by this plan: Not only it would tarnish the Starco's name but it also would give the other islands to lose hope at us and become vulnerable to Mackie Shipper Forces and will gain the upper hand again, like the one in the Bon Bon Disaster.

My thought were back when the large man stopped laughing and composed himself _"Now you two know your jobs while the 2 of us and I would watch over you until the plan is almost complete. Make you sure you guys don't screw this up, our informer said we would get rich if we done this right"_ the large man makes a face 'I'm watching you' as the two nodded in understanding.

Informer? Who's the informer that hires these guys, I suspect is the Mackie Shipper Forces since we stopped their invasion weeks earlier but I doubt it. I heard they are preparing their own Christmas Party, back at the Mackie Island.

"Let's get the heck out of here before somebody sees us, remember you two that in 10:00 PM, the fireworks WILL be ready when we arrive." the large man said as all of them went onto their separate ways.

Having heard enough, I decided to contact Redblood about the situation. After trying to call him many times, Redblood responded "Dude, if what your saying is true, it would give the Mackie Shipper Forces the advantage over our islands after the party."

"Yes, and we need to stop by any means necessary. Do you know where the fireworks that the SSC set up is?" I asked him.

"Of course, in the north side of Starco Island where they will activate when the SSC and SSA finished eating the Christmas feast. Do you want to call the SSC Police?" He asked me.

I shook my head in 'no' and said to him "No, the SSC would cancel the Christmas Party if Richard and the SSA knows about this. We can't risk it, so we would just do it ourselves. Are you in Redblood?"

"Yes!" He agreed "I would love to aid whoever is trying to stop our Christmas Party, will be punished by us! So where do we ambush them MiguelHazard?"

I got an idea "I know! We could hide ourselves in the wooden crates but we need to wait until 10:00 PM where they will start planting their fireworks. So let's prepare ourselves first then meet me in the north at exactly in 9:50 PM"

"Understood sir" Then he hang up as I put my phone back to my pocket. I better get back at my house to get ready, it almost sundown.

* * *

 **Starco Island**

 **MiguelHazard POV**

In the north side of Starco Island, I met up with Redblood with our uniforms on and enter by climbing the metal fences. Once entered, he and I find a large empty wooden crate and we hid there until the guys comes.

Almost 10:00 PM, the main gate automatically opens as the large van drives inside the area. It stops near the parking lot and 5 people, who I observed in their meeting, exited the car but I found them armed and ready; the two guys I followed have 9mm pistol in their waist and the 2 thugs armed with a sword and the large man is armed with a two-handed axe.

The large man said to his team "Alright, you know the drill. You two grab the fireworks in the back and replace the Starco Fireworks with ours." The two guys went to the back of the van and grab a small box of fireworks.

The large grinned "Soon the Starco Shippers Community will know that Mackie Shipper Forces will win this pointless war of shipping and no one will stop us this year"

Looks like this is my cue and shouted at them "I DON'T THINK SO, YOU BITCHES!"

The large man got angry and shouted back "Who are you?! Show yourself to us!"

Then we destroyed the crate that we been hiding earlier and showed ourselves to the thugs "My name is MiguelHazard, the leader of the Starco Shipper Army and this is my Second in Command, Redblood and we are here to take down your evil plans before you destroy our Christmas and Starco Spirit!"

The 5 thugs was shock and almost scared until the large man equipped his two-handed axe and pointed at us "You think you can stop us?! Because of you two, I lost my twin brother when the 'that' episode just appeared and killed himself after seeing Marco and Jackie kiss together in the park!"

I showed this man with pity and sympathy. After the Bon Bon Disaster, I heard the Starco Fans from around the world, lost interest and joined with the MSF but other Starco Fans killed themselves to get out from their misery from seeing it.

I spoke with the large man "Look, I know you and your twin brother have lose hope to Starco and killed himself but it doesn't mean they are winning. We will win this when the show is open once again!"

But the large man snorted "Doesn't matter, the Mackie Shipper Forces will win the war in the future and my revenge will be success. You will never stop me!" he turned to the 2 guys who ordered them "You two, go to the fireworks while we hold them off." He ordered the 2 guys who ran to the Starco fireworks.

I pointed at those two guys who ran "Redblood, go after them while I deal with these three" Redblood followed my orders and went after them as I prepared my knife since all of my weapons are in a Starco Blacksmith for a discount upgrade.

The first Thug wanted to go after Redblood but I stopped him by throwing my knife to his right chest and ran to him to get his weapon. The second Thug runs and tries to hit multiple times but I dodge his attacks and stabbing him using the sword that I stole from the first Thug and falls down to the ground in bleeding.

Before I get to breathe, the Large Man used his two-handed axe to cut me in half but I dodge it barely since the Large Man attacked me without warning.

He said to me "You killed my most loyal men, now you will pay for you blood!" and then he attacked me but I blocked his attacks as he keeps slashing me horizontally and vertically but again, I dodge him by climbing in the trees. But when I do, he slashed the tree with one slice and the tree falls down but I jumped just in time before the tree falls down to the sea.

We kept fighting for 30 minutes until the Large Man begins to tired enough and gave one last slash to me but I jumped to avoid it and landed to give the Large Man with a large slash on his unprotected back.

He clutched his back in pain and kneel himself. Before I take the final blow, he says his last words "You may kill me but know this, Starco will fall and all of you will suffer the great pain when the show is over. Mark my words." Then I stabbed him into his heart, killing him instantly.

I watch his corpse for a minute with a little guilt before Redblood arrives with the two guys tied up in a strong rope.

"MiguelHazard, they almost succeeded by rigging the fireworks with this" he throw the small box at me and grab them "Although these guys don't know who hired them in the first place, but I can suspect someone on Mackie Shipper Forces hired them to ruin our own Christmas Party." Said Redblood

I sighed in relief that even though I know that Mackie Shipper Forces was behind the plan, I was happy that their operation was ruined by us. I bet they are unhappy by these turn of events.

I gave a smile to Redblood "Good work Redblood, let's get out of here and report this incident to the Starco Police before heading to Starco HQ" Then we drive off by using the van we stole from them with the two guys tied up in the back.

* * *

 **Starco HQ**

 **MiguelHazard POV**

After we report the incident to the Starco Police and taking these two guys back to their own island after they found out they were criminals for destroying the Starco Statue, Redblood and I head back to the Starco HQ, where we find that the games is over and the SSA and SSC begun eating Christmas foods.

The Gatekeeper, who we met weeks earlier, comes and gives us a hug and said "Where were you guys? The games is over, we had to play video games, playing truth or dare and most of all, pranking the MSF's hotline."

In our minds, Redblood and I said 'FUCK' since we been forced to escort the two guys to the port in a military prison ship to go back to their own islands after the Starco Police cleaned up the north side of the island. But still, it was worth it.

I give the Gatekeeper an understanding smile "Don't worry, we been busy because of problems, regarding the security of the Starco Christmas Party."

He nodded in understanding "Oh I see." he coughed "Well then, you're just in time to hear President Richard's speech. Ooooh, I think he comes now."

Redblood and I saw Richards in the stage, wearing his president clothes instead of his army uniform and is holding a microphone.

"Alright, all SSA, SSC and Starco Fans, please stand up so I could begin my speech." he said as everybody gets off their chair and stands up (Except for Miguel, Redblood and the Gatekeeper).

He began his speech "I know you guys are having a bad year because of the situation and I feel sorry for anyone who is having a bad luck right now but don't you worry, this year is almost over and we can say goodbye to it by giving a Christmas Party and Celebrate a Happy New Year at the same time. Ladies and Gentleman of the Starco, are you ready to end this year?!"

All of them shouted "Yeah!"

"Alright then, the one who got the remote, please go into the stage" Then a 13 year old girl, wearing a mini dress for Christmas, goes up the stage and gives him the remove (Which it is looks like a detonator) before she steps down.

Richard said to the DJ on the left balcony "You there, open the doors so anyone can see our surprise." DJ nodded and pulls a lever. Then the walls behind Richard were opened and slowly going down (Except the clock in the middle), revealing a beautiful night sky.

Richard announced "Everyone, The New Year for all of us will be start in 10…..9….8….7…"

Then everyone joined him as well.

"6...5…"

I put my arm to Redblood's shoulder and he puts his arm in my shoulder as well.

"4….3….2…"

The Gatekeeper is squealing in excitement for this year to end.

"1….0...Happy New Year!" Shouted everyone as the fireworks, in the north side of the island, was fired into the skies. Once exploded, the dust of the explosion that named "Starco Rules!' with purple color before it disappears into the night sky. Then the SSC and the SSA celebrated with joy and crying faces that the year is over and the New Year begins.

Richard shouted "All of you enjoy yourselves for the night because not only that we celebrate this Christmas but to Starco as well! Shout with me that 'Starco is real!' " They shouted "YEAH! Starco is real! Starco, Starco, Starco…."

Then some SSC bring some drinks, including Root Beers. They cheered and began drinking as Redblood and I drink joined with them and drink heavily in laugher. I know that everyone would go back to their original post and preparing themselves for tomorrow after the party but I wouldn't worry about that and enjoy this party while it last.

Before I joined with Redblood, I noticed Richard went outside in the balcony and look at the stars. But I decided to leave him alone and enjoy with Redblood and my SSA by partying harder and enjoying our joy until then.

* * *

 **Richard POV**

After the finished my announcement, I went to the balcony to calm down my voice and looked at the stars for a while.

Despite that I have no clothes for this winter, it's okay since I been in my hometown for so long that become resistance in cold for a long time. When I looked at the stars, it reminds me of my family, friends and most of all…..Her.

How long we been separated since the Shipper Wars? How long we been friends since kindergarten? And I hope one day, we would been reunited once more and I could tell you about my feelings for you.

I grabbed something at my pocket and pull out my Best Friend's right necklace, I gave her the left one so when this war is over, I would find her with my Best Friend right necklace.

I looked at the Best Friend right necklace and I thought….

" _Rachel, whenever you are, I will find you."_

* * *

 **A/N:** After two days of work, I finally did it and just in time before New Year's Day. Before I write this special chapter of mine, I noticed in the internet was unhappy in this year like; the Star Wars actor of Princess Leia, Carrie Fisher, died in a heart attack while in a plane back to Los Angeles. Because of this, it affected all Star Wars fans in the world even in the online game Star Wars: The Old Republic. To be honest, I didn't know her death until I watch Dark5 videos in December 30 and noticed some Youtubers talking about Carrie Fisher died and began searching her name in Google. Even though she died, her role in the upcoming Star Wars Episode Vlll has been completed before her death. I hope she would be in peace into the heavens above and thank you for her role in any of the Star Wars Movies Series.

Mine was Smosh, I like their videos in the past since I was a pre-teen in kindergarten. But now, it's been worst when I know that a new people that Smosh hired to do their work for them since Ian and Anthony are not so funny anymore. It's now much worst because during in Food Battle 2016 video, they announce that they don't want to do it anymore and are (possibility) canceling the Food Battle Series for good, which the smosh fans are now pissed or angry by these event. But hey, it's just my opinion. I never watched Smosh in my high school years because I was so busy studying and watching fanfictions until this year…

Anyway, looks like I am done writing this because I want to end this chapter and create a new one. Also, don't forget to review my Special Chapter and give it a fav/follow okay? Thank you guys and I wish you a Happy New Year! :D


	5. Civil War in Telltale Island

**A/N:** Hey guys it's the New Year (2017) and I'm super excited for the new episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil after the season finale. That's right folks! The new episode will be here in February 6 2017, I know it's a long wait but we can wait that long (Good thing it's not on March or more or else I would die of waiting, but not really).

While we escaped from the dreaded 2016, I have a bad news about myself. The person who made me inspire to a writer when I was a pre-teen or younger, deleted all his old fanfiction stories from 2012 to this year (. I was so fucking pissed at him for making a worst decision that I cried while sleeping at my bed. I understand that he deleted them because of an F**king watchdogs who are after people who violated Content Guideline. I really don't understand about that since this fanfiction was made to create fanfictions of other stories so there are no rules about that violation, I mean what's so important about that. I can write whatever we f**k we want.

Anyway, let's just finish this because not because what I say today, it's because I need to finish this one or maybe two chapters before the episode starts at February and I hope it's not too late.

Thank you guys for reading my A/N and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Civil War in Telltale Island**

 **Third Person POV**

Few days after the party, MiguelHazard and Redblood were headed to the Telltale Island, where all secrets of Starco artifacts and fan Devianarts are kept inside in the Telltale bunker, hidden below the Telltale Command Center building. When the Civil War was broke up, thanks to MiguelHazard's Message, the TTCC was locked down and is now under control by the rebellion, who sides with Starco Shipper Community and the Starco Shipper Army.

However, despite their rebellion, the government of Telltale Island, sided with the Mackie Shipper Forces, and are now able to push through the barricades of rebellion forces. With no other choice, the rebellion contacts the SSC who sends the SSA to take over the Telltale Island for the SSC.

Soon after the contact with the Telltale Rebellion, MiguelHazard accepts the mission and they form separate groups: one led by Redblood will use the SSA navy battalion to storm the beaches while the other led by MiguelHazard would sneak into the Telltale's City Hall, neutralize the leaders and plant the Starco Flag in the top of the City Hall.

Now, MiguelHazard and 5 soldiers are wearing black stealth camo suit to disguise themselves from MSF and began formulate a plan.

"Listen up" MiguelHazard said "Our plan is to take over the Telltale Island. But to do this, we separate into two groups: Redblood's Group will use our SSA Navy to attack our beaches to distract all of the MSF while we will infiltrate the Telltale City Hall, take over the building and plant our Starco Flag in the top to end the Civil War and this Island will be ours."

One soldier raises his hand "Sir, may I ask you a question?" MiguelHazard nodded "Yes, private. What is it?"

"If we going to the Telltale City by jumping in this helicopter" Referring to the purple CH-46 Helicopter that they now boarded "Wouldn't the MSF would track us if we near their airspace?"

However, MiguelHazard shook his head and said "No worries, I got that one covered. We have an inside help within the building and his codename is Fanboy274 (I made that one up), he is a Starco Fan but the Telltale government and the MSF didn't notice since the distraction of the Telltale Rebellion days earlier so they decided he was a Mackie Fan and move on."

MiguelHazard slapped his hands "Now since that is done, I want you guys to introduce to our new recruit." A 13 year old girl steps out between the two soldiers and stands near MiguelHazard as she looks at the soldiers "Her name is Guest Sorta, I met her when I was supposed to leave on our mission and she asked if she wants to join the SSA and I accepted her into our ranks."

Guest Sorta bowed them before introducing herself "Hello, my name is Guest Sorta and I am a Starco Fan. I want to join because not only a fan but…" Then a purple magic came out into the palm of her hand "…I am also a magic user as well."

MiguelHazard clapped his hands excitedly "Excellent! We have guns and magic as well to succeed on our mission greatly"

Then a speaker activated and it spoke _"Sir, we will be at Telltale City_ _in 30 seconds. Get ready to jump!"_ As soon as it finishes, the door in the back of the helicopter, opens. MiguelHazard, Guest Sorta and the team put some air mask for parachuting as MiguelHazard yells "Alright, we will count to 3…."

The soldiers prepared their equipment and parachute for landing.

"….2…."

Guest Sorta readied her parachute as well as her heart.

"….1…Now! Go Go Go! We will pass our landing point if we missed!" MiguelHazard and the rest of the team jumped from the helicopter and waited to release their parachute if they are almost at the ground.

* * *

3 minutes later, MiguelHazard and his team are now almost to the landing point and pulled the strings of their parachute in great timing. They slowly…slowly careful that, despite their inside help shut down the MSF satellites, they are still few MSF watching the skies in different rooftops.

Successfully avoiding the rooftop patrols, MiguelHazard, Guest Sorta and the rest of the soldiers landed safely into the now-emptied backyard of someone's home. They detach their parachute and put them back in their bags for emergencies. "Now then, let's count off if one of us is missing. Guest Sorta…" Guest Sorta raises her hand up "…Okay there's her. Let's see, one…two…three…four…wait, where is…."

MiguelHazard, Guest Sorta and the soldiers looked at their right as they hear some gunshots. Knowing their one of their teammates is in danger, MiguelHazard heads to where the gunshot is heard as the rest of his team followed him. Once reaching, the team looked in horror as one of them got shot by snipers while he was parachuting at the skies.

MiguelHazard covered his right hand in sadness. "Why? Why you didn't follow us. Damn it!" Unfortunately for him, the snipers heard MiguelHazard and they began to fire at the team who they covered themselves in the building remains and return fire as well.

MiguelHazard notice one of the MSF patrols trying contacting with his radio. Fearing that the plan is in danger, he grabs his M16A4 and equipped it with a Telescopic Sight before shooting the MSF patrol, dropping the radio into the ground, smashing it to the ground. With the radio gone, the SSA continue to kill the rest of the MSF patrol, one by one until they fall into the ground.

With the danger passed, they went to their fallen friend and one of the soldiers picked his body up "I'll take him to the Telltale Command Center, it's just half away from this position. Should I…." Before he could say more, MiguelHazard understands him and lets him be one his way, which he heads to the TTCC.

Guest Sorta is sadden also. Because she is her first time in one of the missions of SSA that she didn't know that this mission has a life or death, she thought that in their battles no one is harmed even in war. But now, she knows that every war has a price and in order to Starco would win, she should fight for it even it cost her life on it.

She shook her thoughts, now it is not the time to think since she is still in a mission. She went with MiguelHazard and his 3 remaining soldiers in their mission to take the City Hall for the Starco.

* * *

Hours later, after walking through the destroyed buildings, avoiding enemy patrols and to the torn battlefield of the Telltale Rebellion, they finally reached their destination, Telltale City Hall. Once a great building with a garden in the front and in back and a fountain with a Starco Statue, now it's been reduced to the military compound and broadcast to the MSF to use Mackie as a propaganda and the Starco Statue has been replaced by a Mackie Statue. In addition, the metal fences that guards between the City Hall and the city, is replaced with a 10m purple metallic wall and two metallic gates in left and right.

MiguelHazard pulled out a binoculars from his belt strap and obverses the City Hall, where all military of the Telltale and MSF are boarding in one of the barrack trucks before they move to the beaches, leaving only a half of their forces left. After they were gone,

MiguelHazard put back his binoculars in his strap and looks at his soldiers "Alright men, listen up. The City Hall is right in front of us and I have a plan, we need to climb over the wall without being spotted by watchtowers. Does any have ideas?"

Guest Sorta raises her hands up "Yes, Guest Sorta. What's your plan?" he asked as Guest Sorta removes her black right gloves to reveal a purple glowing magic in her hand. "I can use to levitate us faster than climbing but we will get caught also, I need some distraction."

"We can do that"

They turn around for the voice, only to find a 10 members of the Telltale Rebellion. They wear a camo jacket, pants, and boots and equipped with Ak47+ACOG sight. Their leader, wearing a green beret and armed with a Barrett M95, walks to them "My name is Emilia, the leader of the Telltale Rebellion Aiding Squad. One of your men told us that you need help."

"I didn't ask for help, but we need now." MiguelHazard looks at the Telltale Rebellion Aiding Squad "Does any all of you know how to distract the guards while we enter?"

Emilia said "Yes, but not for long. Once we attack, you guys better enter but in a 10 minutes, more MSF would come and overwhelm us. If we lucky to survive, we would all join you to take back our Telltale City Hall."

MiguelHazard agrees to Emilia. With the plan in motion, the TRAS hide in the middle road between the buildings, that is now covered by the fallen debris of the remaining buildings, while MiguelHazard's team hide in the right side to wait setting up the plan. Once in position, Emilia throws one of her grenade to destroy one of the MSF trucks, setting the alarm off.

The rest of the MSF that remain to guard the Telltale City Hall, opened the metal gates and attacked their attackers. Unknown to them, MiguelHazard's team used their stealth suits to blend to their surroundings and pass through the metal walls.

But once they enter, the metal doors are closed behind them and in their horror, an EMP missile shot near them, disabling their stealth suits. A laugher is heard at the balcony of the Telltale's City Hall, which MiguelHazard knows.

"I know that voice…" Then he realized "Cracker! I know it's you, you son of a bitch!" Cracker smirked at MiguelHazard "Did you really think I wouldn't found out your little mission MiguelHazard?" Then he walks left and right "While I was a member of the Starco Shipper Community, I used to draw and write Starco and even to the point I will die for it. But after 'that' episode appeared before my eyes, I decided to defect the SSA and joined the MSF because I belie…"

MiguelHazard interrupted him by mocking "Believe that Marco and Jackie would be together in end…yada, yada, yada. Dude, that ship will be not existent when Starco will be won and you would defect us for nothing."

Cracker slammed both of his hands in the concrete "Mackie WILL WON! YOU WILL SEE MIGUELHAZARD! Peterdie34, activate the Armored Unit in the front lawn!" Cracker looks at MiguelHazard one last time before heading inside as an armored mechanical suit goes outside in the front door.

MiguelHazard and his team duck for cover while the armored shoot them with its minigun on the right arm, destroying the Mackie Status by accident. While the team distracts the armored, MiguelHazard noticed that the entrance is opened, despite several MSF guarding it.

MiguelHazard looks at Guest Sorta, who is covering her ears in fear "Guest Sorta, Hey, Hey! Snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers to her face "Don't be scared, this is war and you need to calm down. Okay?" she nodded "Good, do you know a spell that can shield us both?"

Guest Sorta nodded "Yeah, it's called a Shield Protector Spell. It protects you from heavy damage but I didn't test it yet."

"Then let's test it now." He turned to his 3 soldiers "Guys, Guest Sorta and I would go to the Telltale City Hall. Distract or destroy the armored if you can." Then he turned to Guest Sorta again "Let's go!"

They both running to the entrance in haste as the rest of his team shoots the armored at everything they got. They keep running and running until they reach the entrance and they entered but duck for cover when they met with soldiers of the MSF guarding the main floor to the 2nd floor.

MiguelHazard shoots them with his weapon while Guest Sorta attacked and pushed the MSF with her magic. Once they killed or subdued, they make way to the 2nd floor, only an MSF soldier pointed his gun towards Guest Sorta when they reach the floor. "Put your weapons down and on the ground NOW!"

After he said that, another gunner fired the soldier with multiple gunshots to his body before falling to the ground and died. The gunner stepped out in the shadows; he has a fat body, wearing brown leather jacket, blue jeans, a large white shoes and he is equipped with an mp5 with sling to shoot while holding it.

He greeted them "Hey mate's, my name's Fanboy274. I'm the one who helped you guys entered Telltale's airspace and saved you guys. Do you have what I promised?"

Miguelhazard nodded "Yeah, it's in the Starco Island right now. I promised you I will give you 10 Starco Pies when this is over and I am not a promise breaker, unlike those retards."

Fanboy274 seem to understand him "Fine, I'll stay behind here in case someone follows you. Cracker is in the top floor watching the battleground right now, you should get going before he decides to escape."

"Alright, good luck" he pats Fanboy274 shoulder in a friendly way "Come Mon Guest Sorta, let's end this war while we still can." Then they proceed to the elevator behind Fanboy274 and went to up to confront Cracker.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Telltale's Rebellion Aiding Squad has finished the Telltale Military and MSF soldiers while MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta just entered the City Hall. A TRAS soldier ask to Emilia "Should we help them or get back to the Telltale's Command Center?"

Emilia thinks about what her soldier said: Should she go back or help them fight? They maybe belong to the Telltale Rebellion but they weren't used to fighting, only aiding their people who believe that Starco is real.

Finally, she makes a decision "Let's help them, I don't want to forget that they help us in this civil war to bring back my city that I lived for so long when I want to Starco be real. Besides, they help us turn the tides to the war, now it's time to help them. What do you say men?"

They shouted 'Yeah!" Emilia smiled her soldiers "Then let's move out!" the TRAS pulled out a grabbling hook and shoot them at the top of the wall before climbing them. After climbing the wall, they made to the top but found that they were attacked by an armored mechanical suit.

Emilia was horrified, since that suit of weapon is used by the MSF to eliminate of Telltale's Resistance after they almost got the upper hand. She still remembered that day when they almost took over the city but when the MSF sends the Armored Mechanical Suit or AMS for short, many of the TR were killed fighting the armored but they took half of them with Stingers and Bazooka.

Emilia saw MiguelHazard's team were holding it back but she senses they won't hold the line with the armored much longer.

Emilia thought. _'They are not going to hold that without some strong weapon, I must do something!"_

Emilia looked around if see there's a bazooka or stinger lying around this wall. Luckily for her, she found a gray bazooka that was almost used at Emilia's TRAS before she shot the bastard to the head.

She grab the bazooka and she carefully sight the armored, not willing to shoot accidently at their allies. Before we shoot the bazooka, she shouted MiguelHazard's team down there "Hey! Get down!"

They obeyed her and finding some cover for the explosion. The armored was confused until he saw a girl aiming a bazooka and is horrified by these turn of events. The armored almost shot her but Emilia was faster than him but she shot the armored with the bazooka and was blown to bits.

Emilia sighed in relief, knowing that the threat of the armored is over. She went down safely with her teammates and met up with MiguelHazard's team.

"Are you guys okay? You're all hurt?" asked Emilia as MiguelHazard's team shook their heads "We're fine thanks to you."

Then Emilia notice somethings missing "Um, where's MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta?"

One of the MiguelHazard team said "They entered the Telltale City Hall to try to take over the building and after that, we put the Starco Flag at the top and the war is over."

Emilia is excited by this "Finally, all of my friends and the TR is not in vain. I just hope they done it."

One of her soldiers spoke up "Hey everyone! Look up there, I saw someone up there" they looked at the top of Telltale City Hall to see MiguelHazard and Cracker fighting themselves.

* * *

At the same time, MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta, went to the top of the Telltale City Hall. Only to find Cracker waiting for them and is now wearing a gray metal high boots and an orange belt.

"So MiguelHazard, I been waiting for you this day" Cracker smirked as MiguelHazard prepared his fighting stance "I have nothing to say to a traitor of Starco like you, you must pay for your consequences for betraying."

"Ha! You think that if you defeat or capture me, you and your team would won this? No, not yet anyway…." Said Cracker as MiguelHazard slowly walks near him "….Our supreme leader has other ways of means to defeat you and your little army. Before you ask, I don't know who is our leader is but I don't care…" he throw his gray uniform to the ground (Leaving only his pants), revealing a huge biceps on his chest.

Cracker prepare his fighting stance also "Now….Lets end this!" He rushed to MiguelHazard to land a blow to him but he dodges quickly and kicked Cracker's shin, making him stagger. He proceed to punch him repeatedly until Cracker block his punches with his hand and backs off a little.

Cracker jumps and punch MiguelHazard in the face, making him fall into the ground. He then tries to kick but MiguelHazard rolls away, not before giving him two kicks at his right chest and gets back up. MiguelHazard and Cracker are trading kicks until MiguelHazard kicks him in the left face. Sending the sergeant to the right little roof. Cracker coughed up blood but that doesn't stop him, not by MiguelHazard.

Time to end this once and for all, Cracker lunged at MiguelHazard before jumping and prepares his signature move: The Deadly Flying Kick, which no one survive when kicked at some strong chest. Using his training back at Starco Island, he grabs his legs at the last moment and spins him faster before throwing him near the front edge of the rooftop. Now Cracker's stunned, MiguelHazard roared at Cracker and gives him a huge blow in the face that sends the poor sergeant fall to the front lawn.

Shortly after his landing in the ground, Cracket tries to get up in vain but was cornered by the combined team of SSA and the TRAS and pointed him at gunpoint to his head before one of MiguelHazard's team said "Don't move you traitor! You will pay for what you done to us!"

Knowing there's no avoid this, he slowly raises his hands up in surrender "I give up." Then they forced him to stand up and they cuffed him before taking him away.

Back at the top of Telltale City Hall's rooftop, MiguelHazard is lowering the Mackie Flag and throws it far away while Guest Sorta connects the Starco Flag to the pole before raising it and MiguelHazard uses a yellow flare, ending the Telltale's Civil War.

With the Civil War over, MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta sat each other while watching the sunset in the Telltale's Mountains. MiguelHazard sighed before looking at Guest Sorta "Hey." She looked at MiguelHazard "Yes sir?"

"So what do you say on your first mission here?" He asked her.

"Hmm" Guest Sorta tap her chin "Well at first, I thought this mission is a safe one but, like in my hometown, this is not like I thought it would be. I mean, fighting each other because you think that whoever wins this war, will be the best shipper?"

MiguelHazard looked at her questionably "And why is that?"

"Well I….Never mind, I ask later." she said. MiguelHazard knows she's not telling him but he decided to wait until she tells him, he can't just force her to tell what it her problem. Then his radio is responding _"Hello….MiguelHazard, are you there?"_

He picks up his radio on his coat and response back "Yes, Richard. What is it?"

" _We got some good news and you would be excited to hear this."_ Richard responded back.

Driving with curiosity, he asked "What is the good news?"

" _Get this! One of your Starco Shipper Army succeeded took over 4 rebelling islands and we made this MSF chickens run away, I trust that you took over the Telltale Island for the Starco?"_ Richard asked.

"Yes, not only that. We capture one of your own members of the Starco Shipper Community: Cracker, Sergeant of the Mackie Shipper Forces." MiguelHazard said

" _YES! Now we can put him in bars in Starco Prison Island after you send him here in Starco Island."_

"I'll make sure he will never escape during the trip back." Then MiguelHazard remembers about Richard's other good news "So what's the other good news?"

" _Oh yes! During your mission there, the SSC found out that Star vs The Forces of Evil is starting in February 6 2017 and all of Starco fans is excited by this and the SSC here as well!"_

MiguelHazard shocked by this before jumping in joy. He never been this excitement since the Starco Christmas Party, with the show starts, more and more Starco fans would join either the SSA or the SSC.

While MiguelHazard was excited, Guest Sorta was confused by MiguelHazard's happiness and decided to check with him. "What is happening MiguelHazard, what does out president say?" she asked him.

MiguelHazard stops his excitement and looks at Guest Sorta with a smile.

"The show is starting in a month, Guest Sorta"

* * *

In the dark office of the Mackie HQ, the Main Leader was sitting in his/her office and tap his/her hand to the table.

After the Telltale's Island takeover, the Main Leader of Mackie Shipper Forces has been disappointment and frustrated by this events, despite the mask in his/her face. But he/she shown to be happy when his/her officers found that Sergeant Cracker has been captured by MiguelHazard and his SSA.

He/she never liked that bastard anyway, he is only a puppet and when a puppet breaks, he/she just throw it away. Hell, maybe he/she is heartless but he/she doesn't want to kill him, just wanted him to be captured. The Main Leader only put Cracker in the Telltale Island is because that he/she knows that MiguelHazard would face him there and be defeated by his former friends, he/she just wanted to get rid of him.

However, despite he/she lost Cracker, he/she still have some other tricks up his/her sleeve as he/she push a call button on his/her telephone. After waiting for a few seconds, she hears a female voice. _"Yes Main Leader?"_ she asked.

"Is our squad finished on the other Islands?" asked in his/her disguised voice.

" _They said they are almost there but the Starco Shipper Army beginning to taking over our other rebelling islands."_ The woman said on the Main Leader's telephone.

"Good…..Tell them that when they finish, I have a mission for them."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you that this chapter is over, it's was so long but it's was worth of challenge. I would have finished this before nightfall but I was attending my nephew's 1 year birthday and I needed to go there with the rest of my family. Do you know that Guest Sorta is a girl who has magic right? I'm gonna tell you that….

Starco Boys: have no magic or anything magical, just their guns and their fighting skills like my character, MiguelHazard has shown to have Kung Fu skills to take down Cracker.

Starco Girls: have magic and it can use to knock enemies down, defeating their enemies and use to defend themselves and their allies if they are overwhelmed.

The Armored Mechanical Suit that you guys been seeing during this chapter, I took that in Call of Duty: Advance Warfare game. It's XS1 Goliath, just search it if you don't know it yet. During the writing of this chapter, I decided to upload a new chapter if a new episode of SVTFOE (Which is in February 6, 2017) is released. If you guys have any questions, just reply me so I can reply you back but right now I need to rest in my bed for a while. Don't forget to give this chapter a fav/follow, thank you guys for reading this chapter and see you all in the next chapter.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:** It's MiguelHazard everybody! As of today I am not creating a new chapter of "The Shipper Wars" because the new episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil is not released, despite the release is today. I have no Disney XD in my TV, so I would watch in KissCartoon in the internet for latest episodes and wait for 2 days or more. I have seen the mid-season 2 episodes, which is still not made (except the "Raid the Cave") and I ran some problems here. All the new episodes listed in the updated of SVTFOE will be daily released, instead be released in weekends and by the time I finished my new chapter, one or two episodes of SVTFOE will be released (depending on my writing). I maybe decided to wait until season 2 is finished or after the episode "Running with Scissors" in February 9. Either way, I'm going to finish this story with a happy ending or a sad ending, depends on the last episode of Season 2 'Starcrushed".

Looks like I almost done writing this note for you all, I will say thank you for reading and supporting my story "The Shipper Wars" and we will see you in my new chapter. :)


	7. The Mackie Skateboard Twins

**A/N:** Oh yeah, oh yeah and oh yeah! The new episodes of Star vs The Forces of Evil is finally here everyone and I'm super excited for this episodes that I finally decided that I would write this chapter after the episode "Running with Scissors" but don't get your hopes up, I would be busy with my school, exams in February 27 and 28 and most of all; a "special" test that would choose my future in March 1 and 2. This is both of them is going to be hard but it will be worth it and maybe I would finish this story before my exam but like I said, don't get your hopes up. Alright, let's stop talking about my life and let's start this chapter already. Enjoy this chapter guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Mackie Skateboard Twins**

 **Third Person POV**

A few weeks after the civil war in Telltale Island, a new episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil has not only appeared but all four shippers have heard that season 2 will end in February 27. Because of this, the 4 Shippers; Starco, Mackie, Janco and Tomco are now preparing their forces to war against each other to take over their islands and destroy the shippers.

The first new episode is "Raid the Cave" that has giving Starco Shipper Forces launch an attack to 4 islands since Star and Marco had little interaction between them and the same as the second episode called "Baby". However, after the "Baby" episode. The third episode "Running with Scissors", now to be the most favorite episode received from the Starco Fans, has given the Starco Shipper Community and Starco Shipper Army to take not only their 4 islands but taken 12 islands because Star is love-struck by Marco's 30 year old appearance and is one step closer to make Starco canon in the SVTFOE a reality.

After "Running with Scissors", 26 islands have been taken by the SSA and SSC, 54 islands by the MSF, 11 islands by the Janco Shippers and 9 islands still left by the Tomco Shippers. Despite this, the 4 Shippers continued to war and waited for the new episode to come.

One day, a Starco Helicopter with reinforcements from SSA is tasked to help the Starco Fans in the island called; Trek Island. Trek Island is an island that Starco Fans or other people play bicycles to fun and relax while the SSA views the bicycles to be used as a weapon to gain advantages against the Mackie Shipper Forces but the mayor of Trek Island still haven't decided yet, despite he is a Starco Fan.

However, after the Starco Helicopter landed in the part of the Trek Island. They suddenly attacked by an unknown Mackie Team and they been captured and put to their base of operations that is now declaring war against the Trek Island for siding with the SSA and SSC and prepare to war with them.

Just a few hours after they lost contact with their reinforcements, MiguelHazard and Redblood is sent to the Trek Island to find their soldiers, rescues them and destroy their base of operations to make them retreat. While on route to Trek Island, MiguelHazard and Redblood are sitting in opposite directions as the 4 SSA members are sitting peacefully.

"I'm glad that we have another mission in our hands but, why didn't you bring Guest Sorta with us? I mean she is good with magic and all." said Redblood

"I wish I could but I need her to train some more before she is ready for this war and when she is ready, we would sent her another mission but this time in the Shipper War." Explained MiguelHazard as he remembered about Guest Sorta first mission in Telltale Island and was scared by that events but slowly improving.

"I see." Then Redblood then changes subject "So did you watch the 3 episodes of Star vs The Forces of Evil? Is it good?"

"Of course Redblood!" MiguelHazard shouted excitedly "The most episode of all is the 'Running with Scissors' which Star is looking at Marco with love-struck in her eyes, that part is so amazing and I can't wait for a new one with Star and Marco adventuring together."

Redblood couldn't deny MiguelHazard's worlds, he too, admit the episode is amazing as hell and thanks for it for bringing back MiguelHazard up to his feet since the foundation of the Starco Shipper Army.

As they talk to each other, an air-to-air missile shot the helicopter's tail from the Trek Island and began it spin around as it falling to the ground. While MiguelHazard, Redblood and the others hold on to something, two pilots that piloted the helicopter tries to regain control, even though to tail is gone.

One pilot speaks from the team "Everyone, hang on to something, we're going to crash in seconds!"

Then once it reaches the ground hard, the world turn into black as they all passed out.

* * *

A few minutes after the crash, MiguelHazard woke in an instant and found himself in the jungle with the wreckage of the helicopter but his team, including Redblood, is gone.

"Damn, I didn't knew that they installed a SAM somewhere in the island or captured it from the Trek government. Ouch! My head hurts!" MiguelHazard clutch his head tightly as he realized he is lost in the part of Trek Island without any backup from the Starco Island.

"I need to get my weapon or someone's weapon at least." He heads to the wreckage of the helicopter while clutching his injured head. Finally, MiguelHazard reaches the helicopter and heads to the backseat, where he finds his Neon purple M16A4 Assault Rifle and his two Neon Purple Desert Eagle. MiguelHazard smiled "Good thing they didn't take my weapons in case if I go back to this helicopter."

He quickly equipped his weapons and grabs a combat knife and a radio by the dead pilot, which MiguelHazard will extract his body as soon he has established a communication to Starco Island.

He takes a one last look at the wreckage and said to himself "I better regroup with my team and head to our main objective, drive those Mackie losers off in Trek Island. I hope they are okay."

Then he went into the jungle, hoping to find a village or the Trek City.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the Trek Island. A group of Mackie soldiers captured Redblood and his remaining team after a brief skirmish that lost the surviving pilot and 1 injured and barely escaped in the jungle in the battle. Then after capturing them, they are immediately sent to their base of operations: the Trek Island's Volcano.

Once they reach into the main entrance, the blast doors slowly opened due to its large size. It opened and opened until it stops as they forcefully pushed their prisoners inside their base where the rest of SSA team is shocked.

They entered a hanger with full of modified vehicles, they have 25 armored suit, 33 jet powered skateboard with a small but strong enough to hold their feet, and 27 gray attack helicopters that can capable to tear up almost a village. Redblood saw some Mackie engineers trying to repair 2 helicopters that was damage by the lava above them.

As they proceed, Redblood is thinking on how to stop them _"If we are in below the volcano, which means there's a control room here that if I overheat the generators around the volcano base, it should stop their invasion to Trek Island. But how do I get…."_ His thoughts interrupted when a slow clap is heard from above the hanger and he sees two teenagers; boy on the left and girl on the left with the rest of their team.

The boy wears a blue jacket, blue sport shoes, and blue jeans while the girl wears a pink vest, a pink cowgirl hat, pink jeans and a pink cowgirl boots but they are not wearing their Mackie Mask. Also the boy's hair is long colored blue while the girl's hair is a short colored pink and they have respectable color in each of their skateboards.

The boy spoke first "Welcome, Redblood and the rest of the SSC. My name is Mason and this girl right here…." He pointed to the girl who giggled herself "….is my sister, Jacey." She stops giggling and said to the captured SSC "It's a pleasure to meet you." Before returning back to giggling.

Mason rolled his eyes in annoyance "Anyway, I knew you all would be coming here since we knew that the Trek government contacted SSC, which they send the SSA, to investigate our activities here. When your SSA team went to our airspace and what do we do?" Mason grinned before continuing "We shoot them off the air and once they landed hard, we captured them like you guys are!"

As Mason laughed, Redblood stared him with pure anger in his eyes. Then he remembers something about what Mason said to him.

"If you captured them…" Then Redblood started to yell "Where the hell are my TEAMS you piece of s…." before a Mackie soldier shuts him up by hitting him in the back of his face with the weapon's butt."

"Do you want to show you where they are? Then let me show you…Guards!" He then ordered his men "I want you to show them where our first 'guest' are staying right now please?" They understood what their leader is saying and once again, they pushed their prisoners to their cells.

Mason smiled as his so-called prisoners are now heading towards the cell. He remembered what their Main Leader said that if they succeed taking over the Trek Island in Mackie's name, he and his sister will have the rank of the ex-sergeant Cracker. Mason also thought that Cracker is a loser and an idiot for joining the ranks of Mackie Shipper Forces.

His thoughts was interrupted by his twin sister, who is sweating right now. "Can we close the main door brother? Is so hot in here." She asked as Mason nodded before ordering another guard.

"Guard! I want you to close the main gate, it's really hot here and I don't want intruders enter before the door closes." He ordered the guard, which he responds by saying "Yes sir!"

Immediately after that, the door slowly closes as Mason speak to her sister. "Let's go sister, our plans will be about to begin." She responds with a smile on her face "Sure, brother! Let's make those Starco Fans miserable!" They went back to the control room and laughed together evilly as their plans are almost complete.

They didn't notice that before the main door closes, a black silhouette entered the hangar just before the door shuts completely.

* * *

In the prison cell, Redblood, his team and the rest of the captured SSA are sitting there, planning to escape and finish the mission before the Mackie Shipper Forces take over the Trek Island.

Redblood wanted to use a lockpick but it was no use as the steel cell doors are so shut tight that only the key would open the door, which the cell key is in the sleeping guard at the other side of their cells. He tries to get it with his hands but it didn't reach it, Redblood shows frustration until he saw a long stick outside of his cell.

With an idea in mind, Redblood grab the long stick and reaches for the keys. He didn't know which one it is, so he going to just take it all of it.

"Just a little more…." Redblood is steadily reaching the keys so he can't wake up the guard and finally…. "Yes! Yes, I got it!" He whispered victoriously as he got the keys from the guard. Unfortunately for them, the guard wakes up after semi-consciously checking his belt for his keys.

"Hey you!" He pointed Redblood. "Give that back before I'll…." Before he can react, he was hit by a hard pipe and loss unconscious by MiguelHazard, who just entered the main doors before it closed. Happy that their leader's back, Redblood opens the doors and hugs MiguelHazard in a friendly manner.

"Good to see you MiguelHazard."

"Good to see here Redblood."

"Thanks for rescuing us, but how did you know that we are even here?" asked Redblood.

"After I awake from the crash, I searched through the jungle for hours until I spotted you all got captured by the MSF and led you here in their base." He explained. "Now that we all here, we should stop the MSF from launching an invasion to Trek City. Any ideas how?"

"Actually, I got one." Redblood spoke first. "While we escorted here, I thought of a plan to stop the MSF plans."

"Go on…"

"If we get to the control room and overheat the generators around this island, it would not only stop the invasion but we drive them back where they belong!" Explained Redblood about his idea.

MiguelHazard scratch his chin to think before nodding. "That's…..That's a great idea Redblood! But how do we get there?"

Then one of the SSA team who got captured first spoke. "I know where it is. I overheard those MSF talking about a 'lava leaked into their control room at the center of the volcano'. I also heard that the only way to enter the control room is to go at the end of the hangar we pass just hours ago."

MiguelHazard then ordered "Alright, listen up! All of you grab your weapons and let's move out before MSF succeed."

All of the SSA, including Redblood, grabbed their captured weapons in their armory before following their leader.

* * *

Back at the hanger, MiguelHazard, Redblood and his SSA team are headed to the control room to try to destroy the base by using Redblood's plan. But once they get into the hangar, everyone is gone except their war vehicles left here.

Suspicious, MiguelHazard said to his team "Somethings smells fishy here….okay everyone, stay focus and keep your guard up. We don't know what's surprises await us."

"Actually, we do have one."

The SSA instantly looked front and shocked as he saw Mason and Jacey with some of the MSF Soldiers behind them as both twins give them an evilly grin on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you in person MiguelHazard, the leader of the Starco Shipper Army. My name is Mason and my sister here is Jacey." He introduced as MiguelHazard frowned angrily at them.

"So you're the one who captured my forces that I sent here in Trek Island, isn't it?" He pointed at Mason who confirms MiguelHazard's words.

"Yes, is because I don't want any surprises ruined by some 'Starco Fans' who thinks to believe that Starco will be a reality in end of the Starco vs The Forces of Evil series instead of our ship Mackie. Mason said mockingly.

"I don't believe what the fuck you say, Starco WILL be real! And I will see your faces when Starco will prevail and I never give up on Starco until the end!"

Mason gave a huff. "I thought you learned to give up while in the war buttttttttttttttttttttttttt I guess I mistaken you MiguelHazard. Guards! Defend the Control Room and attack the SSA while my sister and I would take care of their leader, once and for all." The MSF soldiers obeyed their leader and begin to attack.

Without haste, MiguelHazard ordered. "Men! Get to the Control Room while Redblood and I would hold the twins." Then the soldiers of the SSA proceed to advance to the control room, fighting while MiguelHazard and Redblood handle Mason and Jacey, whom they are preparing to use their skateboards.

"We would never you be beaten by a bunch of youngsters, especially you twins are Mackie Fans. We would defeat you like Cracker." MiguelHazard reminded the twins.

Mason then laughed and said. "Cracker?! That idiot! Good thing our Main Leader of the MSF decided to let him be captured by you because our leader knows that he will be beaten in the Telltale Island, weeks ago."

Although MiguelHazard hated Cracker for betraying him, he shows a little anger that they use Cracker like that, even though he proved them he is now on their side. He wonder that some Mackie Shipper Forces are heartless.

Mason continued. "Anyway, we are more trained and focus than that loser Cracker and once we defeated you and succeeding take over this island, we will be given the title of Sergeant and our dream for being a Mackie Fan would be worth it." He smirked "Until then, let's battle. Shall we my dear sister?"

Jacey just giggled "Of course my sister, let's prove to them that Mackie's sprit is stronger than theirs." Then they activate their now jet-powered skateboard and separate each other to try to take advantage of the two, who MiguelHazard and Redblood tries to shoot them with their weapons but misses them due to the speed they go.

Jacey then goes to Redblood and slap him hard in the head, almost making him fall as she giggled again. Irritated, Redblood keeps shooting at the pink haired brat, who sticks her tongue out.

MiguelHazard shoots Mason before head to cover as the latter shoots him with a grenade launcher. MiguelHazard then fires once more but in vain as Mason continually dodges every shot that MiguelHazard sent at him.

"What's the matter? Don't your mother teach you on how to shoot perfectly at strangers?" he said in mocking tone before firing again at MiguelHazard who dodges it barely.

During the battle that lasts for minutes, Jacey then yawns "Brother, I'm getting sleepy. Let's just once and for all alright?" Mason, as just as he wanted to play with them a little longer, obeys her twin sister. "Fine….Let's finish this by our super move: The Twin Twisting Maneuver!"

The twins head to each other first then they hold hands before activating their boosters at full speed and started to spin left and right. However, MiguelHazard and Redblood had enough of their insulting them (and MiguelHazard's Mom), quickly hatches their own plan as the twins are coming in an incredible speed.

But once both twins reaches the two SSA members, they saw wielding a steel rod that they pick up randomly from the ground and they are going to use them to strike him and his sister. They wanted to stop their move but once they started their ultimate move, it won't stop until they hit their target or missing them.

Almost reaching their target, they tried to stop their own skateboard in vain but in a slow motion, MiguelHazard and Redblood hits the both of them in the heads and sends them flying before they hit into the ground together, unconscious. Then MiguelHazard and Redblood cheered victoriously before they give hi-five to each other for defeating the Mackie Skateboarding Twins.

Then MiguelHazard's radio begins to vibrate as he grabs his radio and responds who called him. "Yes soldier, are you done with setting this place 'hot'?" asked MiguelHazard in his radio.

" _Yes sir! We have taken the control room and activated 'initiate meltdown' to make the generators overheat explode and flood the entire base with lava" the soldier responded._

"And what's the countdown till the base is destroyed?" asked MiguelHazard.

" _Umm, in about 32 seconds before the place is going to be melted and everyone else who stays there."_

"What!" He and Redblood are panicking because it was a bad timing for them and those bratty twins had delayed them. But MiguelHazard calms himself down and respond again to his radio. "Is there a helicopter or a jet on this base?"

" _Affirmative sir. In fact, we were just about to leave after we completed our task you gave us."_

"Where's our exit soldier?" He asked.

" _It's on the left of the hangar, then go far left and then go front until you see a stairs heading to the rooftop."_

"Alright, wait for me and Redblood there, MiguelHazard out." He switches off his radio and looks at Redblood.

"We need to move before we made into a chicken Redblood, follow me!" Then he and Redblood made their way to the rooftop. They didn't notice that the twins are slowly opening their eyes.

* * *

After getting into the helicopter, The SSA keep their distance to the volcano as the Mackie's base of operations is melting away like it wasn't even existed. At first, they realized that the lava is heading towards the Trek City but after observing it, the lava is going to a large ditch that connects to the ocean. Once the lava reaches to the ocean, the lava now turned into harmless black obsidian as the lava still pouring out from the ditch.

Inside the helicopter, MiguelHazard and Redblood are sitting in the back of the helicopter and now proud of themselves that they took down their plans, their invasion and the two annoying twins from the Mackie Shipper Forces. In fact, the rest of the MSF are retreating in their escape boats at the end of their ruined volcano base.

Redblood asked. "Looks like their retreating MiguelHazard, should we go after them?"

MiguelHazard just shook his head. "Leave them be. Once they arrived back on their base, they will know who wins this Shipper War."

Redblood looks at the lava. "What about the Trek City, should we inform their government that we saved their island form the MSF?"

MiguelHazard nodded and smiled. "Of course Redblood, we can't just stay in the air for too long and ignore the dangers, despite the MSF are now removed from the island."

Then he ordered the pilot. "I want you to take us to Trek City to notify their government that the island is now cleared."

The pilot obeyed their leader's orders and headed towards Trek City. As they fly, MiguelHazard thought to himself that no matter what happens, the SSA will win this war for the SSC and Starco. But, he can't shake this feeling that something will be happen in the war and the future. MiguelHazard gave a final thought.

" _No matter. In this war, nothing could ever happen to us."_

* * *

Back at the Mackie Island, the Main Leader and his/her MSF leaders is sitting at their meeting table, disappointing and humiliated that the SSA not only stop their plans but defeating his/her Mackie Skateboarding Twins. In addition to that, the season 2 of Star vs The Forces of Evil will be finish in February 27 2017.

Mason and Jacey reported to their Main Leader few minutes later that the SSA have stop their invasion in Trek Island, they apologized but the he/she forgave them and ordered them to return back to their base for some food and rest since he/she respected them since they took down 3 islands in one day.

Because of the most popular episode "Running with Scissors", the SSA have now the upper hand and slowly took many of their islands with each episodes involving Starco strengthen them. He/she never expected this to happen, if it wasn't for that Cracker, they would have finish the SSA and SSC in one fell swoop.

The MSF Leaders are panicking (despite never showing their faces) about this change of events and patiently waited at their Main Leader to form a plan. Luckily for them, he/she snapped out of his/her thoughts and now has a plan in mind.

The MSF Leader at the left side asked him/her. "Sir, what do we do that the SSA is pushing forward by taking over the rest of our islands and I heard that Janco and Tomco Shippers are not attacking because they now fear the SSA and SSC both."

But the Main Leader shrugged his/her head. "Leave the two shippers alone, our first priority is to take down Starco Island. Without their main base, their islands they control will fall one by one without support from this war and shortly after that, we swoop in and take over all their islands."

The MSF leader from the right is doubting this and questioned their Main Leader. "And how do we sneak in from the Starco Island without detecting by the SSA and SSC?"

The Main Leader smirked behind his/her mask and said to them all. "Simple, let's just wait for a little longer."

* * *

 **A/N:** And this chapter is done and done! Phew! I thought I never finished it by then considering that I distract myself from writing this chapter by watching theradbrad's Youtube videos and reading newer fanfictions in the internet. If it wasn't for this 'distraction', I would have finished this chapter before nightfall, really! Of course, sorry about that Guest Sorta for not putting you in this chapter because I thought that your character needed some more training before sending her out on the battlefield. But I promise that your character would be appear in 2 or 3 chapters. Now then, if you all want to reply or PM me about this chapter, just reply if you want. Don't forget to leave your fav/follow by this new chapter, thanks for reading and see you all later. :)


	8. Special Chapter 2: A Starco Valentine

**A/N:** Its MiguelHazard guys! Have you seen the latest episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil? Oh wow, Toffee just came back from the dead and using Ludo as a temporary body. That is bullshit you guys, my heart starts pumping and I'm freaking out right now. Well since there's no Starco moments other than "The Bounce Lounge" episode, I might as well continue writing this chapter and! It's now just any chapter, a special chapter one like the last special chapter in New Year's! So what are we waiting for?! Let's start this special chapter now!

* * *

 **Special Chapter 2: A Starco Valentine**

Before the battle in Trek Island, MiguelHazard and Redblood are preparing their first Valentine's Day in Starco Island to celebrate the upcoming episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil in February 6 2017. Since the release, the president of the SSC; Richard decided to celebrate Valentine's Day in honor of the creator of SVTFOE; Daron Nefcy.

In February 13 2017, hours before the battle of Trek Island. MiguelHazard is helping with Guest Sorta on carrying supplies for the Valentine's Day while Redblood is checking the invitations if one of the Mackie Shipper Forces managed to slip though their defenses and ruin the day. Guest Sorta almost grabbed the last box on the shelves but she slipped and the box went to the air before falling to her head.

MiguelHazard heard the crashing on the storage and heads there if they are under attack but to his surprise, Guest Sorta is sitting on the floor with a box still on her head. MiguelHazard chucked by this and helps Guest Sorta by getting the box and throwing it away before helping Guest Sorta back to her feet.

Guest Sorta replied. "Thanks for helping me MiguelHazard, I'm sorry that I broke the supplies for our decoration." Guest Sorta thought she would be punished but in her confusion, he laughed a little before saying. "Nah, we already got decorations for the Valentine's Party anyway. So since we finish here, let's hang together you and me."

Guest Sorta blushed but remembers they are just friends hanging out and not a romance one. Still, she can't shake this feeling that this is a date. Guest Sorta shook her head. "No! Don't think like that! He is my master and I am his student. There's no way we would be together."

She stopping thinking to herself and answered MiguelHazard. "Yeah, sure! Why not?"

* * *

Guest Sorta is nervous, no scratch that! She is really nervous that MiguelHazard HAD to hold her left hand as they stroll around the Starco City. When her leader wanted to buy a Starco Bread in the bakery store, the fat lady notice and asked them if they are a couple. Fortunately for her, MiguelHazard denies this and saying that she is her friend and her fellow soldier.

While she is proud for his truthful words, she feel that her heart is hurting for his denies. Despite this, she is still happy that is not true and they continue walking around the city.

Before she joined the Starco Shipper Army, she is a high school student with no excitement in her life. When Star vs The Forces of Evil is released by Disney XD a year ago, she felt happy than her entire life in her schools. During watching SVTFOE, she began to ship Star and Marco when they first met and befriend each other at the end of the episode. Because of this, she writes a fan art of Star and Marco together in her notebook and hides it from her classmates, fearing that she would get bullied by saying 'a nerd shipper' or something like that.

When the "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" was released. She was horrified that Marco and Jackie kissed together in the park and have heart almost broken before silently cried in her bed.

Few days after what its now called; The Bon Bon disaster, she returns back to her boring self. Well, not least after she heard there's a war in Fanfiction called 'The Shipper Wars' made by MiguelHazard after she heard that after the disaster, more shippers of Starco have joined to fight against their main enemy; the Mackie Shipper Forces or MSF for short. She sees the MSF as lunatic and a fool to think that Mackie is winning instead of Starco.

To prove them wrong, she decided to join the SSA after she heard MiguelHazard's words to all Starco Fans who are hopeless and believing that Starco is gone. After his wonderful speech, the islands that have been control by the MSF have rebelled against them and wanted to believe to Starco again.

After she joined the SSA, she was sent to the Telltale Island by the one and only; MiguelHazard, the leader of the SSA. She wondered why he was sent by the president on the battle since MiguelHazard can sit around and sent his best men to fight the MSF soldiers. Then, he realized that MiguelHazard doesn't want to sit around and do nothing and wants to fight the MSF to prove them wrong like he does.

But during the Telltale Civil War mission, she showed to be terrified and wondered how chaotic this shipper war than season 1. After the civil war on Telltale Island, she wanted to ask him that 'is this shipper war worth it? That everyone is fighting this war to a non-existent ship'. But in the end, she decided to tell MiguelHazard after the war since she knows that he already made up his made about this war.

She didn't know that she and MiguelHazard stopped in the nearby park until he offered me to sit in the bench, which is technically near me. I accepted it and we sit each other, noticing my cheeks are redder when MiguelHazard near me.

MiguelHazard is looking at Guest Sorta worriedly and asked. "Are you okay? You been like this since we walk together."

I gave him a nod. "Don't worry MiguelHazard sir, I'm just tired that's all." MiguelHazard is frowned but didn't want to pressure her. "If you sure."

Then he remembered that he brought a pack of Starco Bread along the way and decides to give her one. "Are you hungry?" She nodded and took the bread from him before eating it.

She tasted the bread so delicious, so delicious that she wanted more. MiguelHazard chuckled and gives her more bread since he noticed that she loved it.

After eating their breads together, MiguelHazard asked. "I have a question for you." She looked at him. "Why you joined the SSA? What's your purpose in this war?"

Guest Sorta, still eating her last piece of bread, decides to tell MiguelHazard about how she joined, her reasons, and her past before SVTFOE series. MiguelHazard nodded while scratching his chin. "I see….So you want to join the SSA in the first place to prove the MSF that Starco will be canon in the SVTFOE series?"

Guest Sorta just nodded and MiguelHazard laughed, confusing her. "Finally! I found a person who is the almost the same as me except that I am not a girl nor I scared of my first battle."

She raise her eyebrows. "Your first mission?"

MiguelHazard nodded. "Yes. Our first mission with Redblood in this Shipper War is…."

* * *

 _Flashback, 1 year ago_

 _During the near end of the episode "Brittney's Party" from the Star vs The Forces of Evil, the Mackie Shipper Forces decided to attack the Starco Fans in the Starco Community (Now called in the future: Starco Shipper Community) to destroy them and their Starco so that Mackie will be the only shipper in the series._

 _The same day, MiguelHazard and Redblood formed the Starco Shipper Army and find any Starco Fans to join their ranks. Soon enough, 100 Starco Fans joined to combat the MSF to stop them from destroying Starco, who they worked shipping for._

 _Aboard in a helicopter, MiguelHazard asked Redblood. "Are you ready for this Redblood? We are arriving in North America's landing zone." However, Redblood doesn't respond until MiguelHazard shakes his shoulder, which causes him to return to reality._

 _He asked MiguelHazard. "What is it?"_

" _What's the matter Redblood? Still worrying about your girlfriend? Don't worry, she will be fine." MiguelHazard asked as Redblood slowly nodded, though it didn't make him feel him better._

 _He is worried about his best friend; Jessica. He and Jessica met when she moved here as an exchange student in his school. At first, they each other when Jessica destroys Redblood's photo with her mum before she dies. But, as time pass. Redblood and Jessica became best friends after they saved each other when they are kidnapped by some thugs._

 _After finished 7_ _th_ _grade high school, Jessica is forced to move after finding out that her father died on a car accident. But before she leaves, they said each other they will meet again and Redblood secretly thought that he would tell his feelings for her if they met again._

 _2 years later, after finding out that Jessica joined the Starco Fan Defense Force or (S.F.D.F) for short, he went to his best and trusted friend; MiguelHazard to went on their first mission on North America where Starco Fans are under attack by the MSF, where he find out that his best friend Jessica stationed there._

 _While in thought, the pilot said in the front seat. "Leader, we are approaching the Starco Community base. But from the looks of it, they are now under attack by MSF and the SFDF are nowhere to be seen in the front gate._

 _Redblood snapped out of this thought and asked the pilot. "What do you mean the SFDF are not in their station?!"_

 _The pilot continued. "We just received reports that the MSF is trying the destroy the Starco Internet to automatically deleting files, top secret files, and Starco fan arts that has been working for these past months while the rest of the MSF is fighting the SC and our SSA in the field."_

" _Hmm…" MiguelHazard said "So that what this is about, they needed a distraction while the rest of the MSF sneak to the SC base and the Starco Fans hard work and if they do succeed, we won't be able to write nor draw ever again."_

" _I also received reports that the MSF are now in the top of a mountain with tanks they brought in the US and use it to destroy the SC base as a last resort."_

 _Finally, after thinking. MiguelHazard said. "Redblood, I want you to aid the SFDF from the MSF while I disarmed those tanks up in the mountain."_

 _Redblood gave him a thumps up. "You can count on me MiguelHazard, just make sure that you don't let those tanks shoot the base."_

" _You don't need to ask me twice."_

 _Soon after, Redblood jump safely to the rooftop and the helicopter takes off to stop the MSF tanks up the mountain._

 _After MiguelHazard landed almost at the top an hour earlier, he sneaks into their base and disabling the tanks and the MSF soldiers before using the last tank to fire the invading MSF. Finding out that their plan is ruined, the MSF retreated, marking the first victory to the SSA and the SC altogether._

 _He destroyed the last tank by driving it to the cliffs and contacts his helicopter to pick him up. Once aboard, he orders the pilot to fly back to the SC base, hoping that Redblood and his girlfriend to congratulate him for his success._

 _Instead, he found Redblood with a dead woman in his arms, crying as the SSA and the rest of the SC looked on in anger or sadness._

 _MiguelHazard cannot bear to see him like this, he decides to comfort him and share his pain for losing someone that Redblood holds dear._

 _True that the victory belongs to the SSA but Redblood is defeated for losing his precious girl he met by the MSF._

* * *

"…And that's the end of our mission and loss of Redblood's best friend. Even though he continues to help celebrating Valentine's Party but deep down, he felt that Valentine's Day is nothing more than a loss love to him." MiguelHazard finally finished his explanation on his mission, even telling Redblood's love story.

Guest Sorta almost cried when he found out that Redblood has a darker side in Valentine's Day and one day, he would find his true love after this shipper war. She got tears on both of her eyes but wiped them so her leader will never know she cried a little.

After he tells her their first mission, she asked. "Since you tell me about your mission with Redblood, I may ask. Do you have a girlfriend like Redblood has?"

If MiguelHazard drinking something, he would have spit his drink to the ground when he hears what Guest Sorta said to him. He stammered "Uh….What?"

She frowned but asked again. "Do you have a girlfriend or not?"

"Well….It's not exactly a girlfriend but…" Then he scratches his right suddenly. "…I have a crush on a girl, but only a little! Before we come here, I gave her 2 packs of chocolate and a letter."

"A letter?" Guest Sorta then confused. "You're telling me that instead of telling her directly to her face, you just gave your crush a letter?! What the hell wrong with you?!"

"Oh shut up please!" MiguelHazard said angrily but his face is blushing. "I'm just scared to tell her my feelings because I haven't have the courage yet and besides, my high school classmates would tease me if they found out about my secret crush."

"Don't tell them about my crush please, they would tease me forever until I finish high school." He beg Guest Sorta to never tell and she agrees because only he would confess his feelings for her crush, rather to tell her if they met even she don't know who she is.

MiguelHazard saw Guest Sorta understood him, he hugs her suddenly. "Oh thank you Guest Sorta, you a great friend to me." To her, Guest Sorta blushed instantly while trying to push him off before she exploded in redness.

Then to her excitement, Miguel's radio started to vibrate and let her go before answering whoever calls him in his free time.

"What is it?...I see….Wait? We lost contact with them hours ago?!... Fine, Redblood and I will go there immediately." Then he hangs up his radio and looks at Guest Sorta. "Guest Sorta looks like we have to cut this short, I lost contact with my men I sent earlier to investigate MSF activates there and I need to get back at the Starco HQ."

"Can I join you then?" she asked, hoping to join him again but to her surprise, he shook his head. "No, I need you to train harder for the upcoming battles in the shipper war and once I arrived here again…"

She interrupts him with raising her right hand. "I know, I'll be ready for anything what comes next."

MiguelHazard smiled before running back to the Starco HQ while Guest Sorta looked on. Even though it's disappointing that MiguelHazard already has someone else, she would one day find love when this shipper war is over. She looked at her almost eaten Starco Bread and finishes it with one shallow.

"This is so good, I really need to buy more of this before I go training. Can't have an empty stomach you know." She skips happily and heads to the Starco bakery store to get some more Starco Bread.

* * *

A few weeks after the battle in Trek Island, a damaged rescue boat is floating in the mist with a teenager girl laying unconscious alone. The teenager is wearing a scratched Hawaiian-pink T-shirt, short leather pants, and no shoes. She also has a yellow hair and her legs is filled with bruises.

As she lying unconscious, her left hand holds a familiar piece of a necklace that somebody has one.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another special chapter done. To be honest, I don't know about your life but I made your character a fictional history that you don't have friends but classmates and you love Starco after the first episode in season 1 of SVTFOE. Writing this chapter is making my head hurt a little but if I'm going to be a writer in the future, I might as well work hard for it. During I wrote this special chapter, I notice another fanfiction member replied in the latest chapter other than Guest Sorta and saying that 'Where is da marcapoo?' LumberHyjack said. I wanted to add two new shippers here on the battlefield but since Season 2 of SVTFOE is ending in February 27 2017, I decided to make this story as quickly as possible so I can focus on my project, which is a lot of project but sometimes not school related project. That's enough since I need some rest after this, thank you for reading this and I'll see you all soon. :D


	9. Mission in the Mysterious Mist

**A/N:** Hello people and once again, a new chapter is here. Before we start, did you all notice my update on my profile? That's right, I'm removing my older fanfictions to make some space for my new persona story (although, you guys are all not fan of persona series but some of you did in few years ago) and this story is near completion. I want to add new shippers in the shipper war but season 2 is going to end anytime soon and like I said, I'm going to end this story with a happy or a sad ending (depends on the relationship between Star and Marco). Also, Guest Sorta, I didn't pair up with anything after I seen your reply back there, I only create a fictional story of your character since I don't know about yours. And also, I will use your nickname "Izzy" in the future stories.

Looks like I have nothing to say for now, enjoy this chapter with happiness and we will see after this.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mission in the Mysterious Mist**

After the SVTFOE episode "Heinous", Starco Shipper Army launched an attack on 9 Mackie-controlled islands and 6 islands have been taken, while the rest are currently battling the arriving Mackie Shipper Forces who have been sent by the leaders of the MSF.

Then another episodes "All Belts are off" and "Collateral Damage" have given the newest Starco Fans hope that the SSA and SSC would win the war and believing that Starco will be canon in the series, decides to sign up either the SSA or SSC to increase their foothold against the MSF.

Despite their joining, the latest episode "Just Friends" has giving the MSF strength and courage to push though the battlefield and took their seven islands back, leaving the SSA two left. Also, the new recruits from their homeland decided to join the battle against the SSA and the SSC and took 4 Starco-controlled islands in the north side of Starco Island.

Believing they would strike again like the last time, the SSC orders the remaining Starco-controlled islands in lockdown, including the Starco North, South, East, and West Islands. However, much to their surprise, The MSF Navy haven't appeared yet. In fact, all of the MSF didn't attack any of the Starco-controlled islands, despite the Mackie Fans popularity in the latest episode.

Shortly after the lockdown, there are rumors that a large battleship spotted at the mist on Far East in Starco Island. Suspicious, the SSC sent some patrols in the east but after that, they never heard from again and lost contact soon after.

They wanted to send more SSA troops but with the lockdown and lack of training of the newest recruits, the SSC decided to leave it be until they control back of this situation.

Meanwhile, Guest Sorta was walking and reading a romantic book in the purple-colored hallway when she hears screaming. "WTF Star! I thought you're smarter than that!"

" _Sounds familiar…"_ thought Guest Sorta as she went to the room that was screaming there. She found MiguelHazard screaming to the TV.

He then proceed to shake the TV screen violently. "Why you leave Marco in the dark huh?! You should just tell your feelings to him!" He suddenly lifts the TV before slamming it to the ground. He then whipped out his baseball bat out of nowhere and smashing it until it was a pile of metal.

MiguelHazard breathes in and out, not noticing Guest Sorta until he saw her standing near the doorway, surprised.

He hides his baseball bat behind his back and waves at her. "Hi Guest Sorta, what are you doing there? Should you be training in the yard today?"

She smiled. "I already finished my training this early so there's no need for more. Anyway, what are you screaming about?"

MiguelHazard sighed and looked at Guest Sorta sadly. "Well….did you watch the latest episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil Season's 2 episode 'Just Friends'?"

"Oh yeah, I was excited at first but then…oh." Then she realized his problem now. "I see, you got upset because Star hasn't make a move on Marco yet?"

"Yeah! I can't believe this either! She should just tell her or something that can make her better. I just want…." He starts to cry as tears in his eyes flowing down like a fountain. She shows a sad face to her leader, she could cry as well but it's been one day earlier after the release and decides to face it.

She touched MiguelHazard's shoulder but didn't react to it as she said. "Hey MiguelHazard…"

He cries again, not hearing Guest Sorta's words. "Umm….MiguelHazard…" Once again, he cries. Now this makes Guest Sorta annoyed by this and wants it to stop.

"MiguelHazard CAN YOU STOP THIS NOW?!" Guest Sorta shouted, making MiguelHazard stop crying.

She looks at MiguelHazard. "Look, I know that every Starco fandom has been hurt and insulted by the latest episode but we can't give up right now. We need a leader who is respectful and have a great leadership to never give up." Guest Sorta then smiles. "Isn't that right MiguelHazard?"

MiguelHazard wipes his tears from his face, now he realized he almost become like those Starco Fans who cried for Starco and stands up with determination. "You're right." He said. "I'm not a cry baby, I am a leader of the SSA and as a leader, and I will never stop giving up Starco until the end of shipper wars."

Guest Sorta nodded. "Of course, we need to calm down and focus. Otherwise, those MSF jerks are going to win this war for sure!"

"Heh, I guess you're right." He stands up from the floor. "Since were both here, let's meet up with Redblood and Richard in the conference room at the top of the Starco HQ."

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Then they go out at MiguelHazard's room and head to the main hall where the elevator heading above is located. As they walk through the hallway, he can feel his heart pumping out a little.

" _Why I felt is somethings is going down?"_

* * *

At the top of Starco HQ, conference room. MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta enter the room, only to find Redblood and Richard are sitting in the table; Redblood is sitting at the right side while Guest Sorta is sitting at the end of the table.

MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta goes to their respectful seats as the latter sits beside Redblood and Guest Sorta sits at the left side of the table. Once seated, Richard asked them. "MiguelHazard, Redblood and Guest Sorta, do you all know what situation we are in now?"

They all nodded (Except Richard), knowing that he knows about the 'episode' he is referring for.

"Good, because I got a mission to your all."

They all rose their eyebrows in confusion as Guest Sorta spoke. "What kind of mission president?"

"Alright I'll tell you." Richard coughed before continuing. "Since the rumors of a large battleships headed towards the abandoned island, we sent the SSA patrols to investigate but they never come back after they went to the mist."

"Is there any mist in any island?" asked Redblood.

"Sometimes, but this island is so special to any shippers that we never touched it, despite we need that island for the Starco's name. The island is called the No-Name Island, no men, women or even creatures lives there since the creation of the Shipper War." He explained.

"But why the people or should I say Starco Fans assumed that they see a large battleship in the coast east of here?" Guest Sorta asked as Richard nod in understanding.

"That's the point. I don't know who that is but if it's a new shipper here like we met in these past weeks, we should investigate that island now."

"What if the Mackie Shipper Forces then sir? What then?" MiguelHazard asked.

"If the Mackie Shipper Forces, then we need to find out their next more against us and stop them…as always." Richard said. MiguelHazard spoke. "What's the plan here?"

Richard smiled at him. "The first is the three of you will go to the No-Name Island, we can't risk any more helicopters sending there. But once you get there and find whatever the MSF is planning, you three will find another way out of the island. Got that?"

"Yes Sir!' Then MiguelHazard, Redblood, and Guest Sorta saluted Richard who saluted them back before putting their hands down.

"Goodluck on your mission you three, Dismissed." Richard said before dismissing them out of his room. He sighed as he stares at his large window. He remember the "Just Friends" episode in Star vs The Forces of Evil was released to the public and cause mass confusion and anger, even in the end of the episode.

Like Redblood, he too has a crush on his best friend; Rachel. Rachel is sometimes annoying and a pain in the butt but as the time goes on, he understands her pain that losing someone in her whole life just disappears into thin air.

After they went high school together, she stops being annoying and unknowingly joins me in her adventures: like they steal back their principal's prized possession, which is stolen by the bullies. In Christmas Day, we danced together at the frozen park and fell over each other. When he look at her beautiful silver eyes, his heart starts to go pumping at her lovely sights.

He shook his mind off at that memory, after what happened to that day, he would never forget what Rachel did and promised himself that if he cross paths with her again, he would find what happened to them in the last 2 years.

Before he could go back to his seat to think, his answering machine suddenly rings and Richard clicks the 'answer' button.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Richard.

" _President, our Starco Fisherman said they found a survivor in the MSF attack. We put her in the Starco Medical Hospital in the Starco City but she doesn't want to speak to us."_

He put his hand in his head in headache, he has more problems than this but as the president of the SSC, and he can't ignore his people and must aid them whenever is necessary.

After thinking what he should do, he finally decides. "Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

At the skies, MiguelHazard, Redblood and Guest Sorta are now traveling in an Airbus A400M Atlas towards their destination. At the back, MiguelHazard and Redblood are checking their weapons while Guest Sorta practices her magic to levitate herself but stumbles when she realize she is in an airplane.

As they wear their own parachutes, the pilot from the cockpit said. _"We are arriving at No-Name Island in 2 minutes, you guys get a move on before you miss the landing spot."_

They quickly stock any ammo they can get before they move into position in the back and once in position, a door in front of them, opens slowly and slowly until it fully opens.

Just they are about to jump, the pilot replied. _"Once you get there, you have to find a way out of the island. Good luck."_

After that, the three of them jumped out of the airplane and falling into the skies. They waited for a few minutes until MiguelHazard pulled the cord from his jacket and parachuted to a soft green grass as the same as Redblood while Guest Sorta used her magic to float herself and landed as well.

Once they landed, MiguelHazard and Redblood took their parachute bags discarded before pulling out their respectable weapons and move into the deep dark forest until their shadows never seen.

* * *

Back at the Starco Island. At the Starco Medical Hospital, Richard is walking through the hallway, bumping a few doctors along the way but apologized to them quickly since he needed to be in the SSC command room. He need to see what the girl is doing then going back to Starco HQ.

He finally reaches the room where the girl is kept and salutes the two SSA soldiers, which they saluted the president back. "Greetings, is the girl here?"

They nodded and one of them said. "Yes sir Mr. President, the girl is right over there. She still traumatized by the random MSF attacks if we believe."

Richard cursed in his breath, he remembered that the MSF randomly attack on Starco Fishermen even though they are only supplying foods to poor people of Starco.

He turns to the two SSA soldiers. "Good, you're can all return back to your post right away."

"Yes sir!" Then they saluted to the SSC President once more as they leave immediately. He shook his head and started to open the door.

"Alright, now good afternoon Ms.…" Then he stopped speaking once he looked at the girl he was going to visit. His eyes widened as he looks at her eyes that is similar to a girl he met for a long time. The girl is staring at her right window, not noticing Richard who is surprised by her appearance.

He said. "Rac…Rachel? You're alive!"

Then the girl turn her face to him and for a few seconds, she begins to tear up. "Rich…Richard, is that you?"

Before she could react, Richard runs to her and hugs tightly to her stomach and cries softly. He didn't expected that she would come here, it was like a fate to him. Rachel then hugs back, obviously missing her best friend after their separation 2 years ago.

Richard looks at her eyes but still crying. "After all those years you're alive! I...I can't believe this but how? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" She then explained. "After I left you, I been devastated and felt like I was alone. For a few days, I wanted to go back with you but you been transferred in another school before I could tell you everything. I been searching for you around the world until I was attacked by some group and suddenly, I woke up here in this room"

She cupped his cheeks. "But now…I found you at last. My sorry I left you suddenly, I don't know what I was doing but…." She began to tear up. "I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

Rachel hugs him again as Richard stops crying and proceed to stoke her lovely silver hair. He never felt her hair since they were pre-high school. After a long reunion, they break up for a while and they both look at each other.

Rachel asked him about something. "Now that we met can you tell me why you left me after I left you?"

Richard wanted to but with the lockdown, he decided to take her to a safe location. "I want to tell you but not here. Can you walk without falling again?"

She playfully punched his shoulder before she giggles. "No silly! My legs are fine as the way it is except my head of course." Then she asked him again. "So, we're are we going Richard?"

"In a secure place where no one would touch it." Said Richard as he took her hand. Before they left, she stares at the window that is overlooking the coast. For a quick second, she twitch her lips before the two are leaving the room and the hospital later on.

* * *

After an hour of traveling in the forest, they saw an abandoned military port down there. MiguelHazard grabs a binoculars and uses it to see if there's an enemy scouts patrolling the harbor.

But to his surprise, no MSF soldiers, no battleships and no people in sight, except only a few Starco helicopters remain in the landing pads but he didn't see any captivities or his SSA soldiers. It's like no one even existed in the first place.

Redblood notice that MiguelHazard puts back his binoculars with a frown and asked him. "So, what did you see MiguelHazard?"

MiguelHazard looked back at Redblood. "None, no scouts, no weapons, nothing. It's like no one was even here. Hmm…. That's suspicious."

"What's so suspicious about?" asked Redblood as MiguelHazard scratch his chin in thought.

"The rumors said that they saw a passing battleship going in this mist 3 hours earlier but they don't disappeared that quickly. Also, if that was a large battleship, they have not quick enough to hide it from us and the pilot would see it from the distance."

Guest Sorta appeared in the back, interrupting their conversation. "The president said that we should investigate the area first if the MSF had been here or not."

Hearing Guest Sorta words, he agrees. "Alright." Before the three of them got down by using mountain ropes since they were on a hill. After grabbling down, they went towards the harbor.

Once they reach the harbor, MiguelHazard ordered Redblood and Guest Sorta to search the premises while he fixes the damaged Starco Helicopter. Redblood and Guest Sorta searched the storage room first before moving on to the barracks, but no people were located nor the equipment used by soldiers.

They exited the barracks together and they head towards MiguelHazard, who is still repairing the tail from the helicopter.

Once they reach MiguelHazard, Redblood informs him. "MiguelHazard, we searched around the area but none of our men or any MSF soldiers here. It's like a ghost town except we're in an empty port."

"Wait! There's one more." She pointed the large open blast doors that Redblood didn't notice. "Should we investigate here together?"

After connecting the tail to the helicopter, MiguelHazard climbs off the ladder and said to Guest Sorta. "Sure, but let's stick together this time. We don't know if it's an ambush or not." They nodded and the three of them heads towards the blast doors.

Before they entered, MiguelHazard light up a flare in the dark in the dark cold hallway. MiguelHazard feels that something's wrong here but determine to go on as he signals Redblood and Guest Sorta to follow him.

Unknown to them, two silhouettes is watching them from the moment they landed in their base. While the silhouette watches the large blast doors, the other pulled out a radio and said.

"Leader, MiguelHazard and his team is entering our trap."

" _Good work men, I knew those pesky little SSA would investigate our activities here."_

"What then our leader? Should we leave now before…." The silhouette was interrupted by the caller.

" _Of course! Once they found our message of them, they will perish along with the entire island. Also, our Main Leader is already infiltrated the Starco HQ."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Starco HQ. In Richard's room, he and Rachel laughed together while they sit in the bed. Rachel then tells Richard. "….Remember that time we stopped the bullies from ruining the High School Beauty Competition and switch the paints to them as our result?"

Richard laughed. "Yeah, I remember that! Soon after the incident, the bullies got detention for 3 weeks and we received a reward for stopped them. That…that was the best memory I ever had."

Rachel giggled, making Richard blush. "Yeah… we had some fun times when we were pre-teen."

"Yep." Richard sighed "I'm sorry that I left you to fight against the MSF you know since I am a fan of Starco."

Rachel shook her head. "That's okay, I know you don't want to get me involved by this crazy shipper war. That's so sweet of you, thanks!" She kissed Richard in the cheek, making his cheeks blush even harder.

"Oh wow…. I um thanks, I guess." He touched his cheek where Rachel kissed him. Then he remembered something, something that he should tell her about 2 years ago.

"Rachel…." Rachel then looked at Richard. "…What happened 2 years ago? I don't understand why you left me that day but since you're here now, I need to know now."

He suddenly feel Rachel's trembling shoulders, like she is hesitant to answer. Before he tells Rachel again, he was interrupted when an SSC member enters the room without warning.

Before he asked what she is doing here all the suddenly, the SSC member spoke first. "Sir, you need to come down at the Starco Command Center. It's an emergency."

At first, he doesn't want to leave Rachel alone. But seeing the SSC member's face is serious one, he decided to go. "Rachel. Before I leave, tell me everything about what happened in the last 2 years."

She hesitant to tell him about what happened but nodded. "Don't worry, I tell you if you come back."

Richard gave a warming smiled before heading off with the SSC member. Once alone in her best friend's room, put her right hand into her chest as she sighed with her eyes closed.

"That was so close." She thought.

* * *

Inside the mysterious bunker, MiguelHazard, Redblood and Guest Sorta keep walking in the dark hallway until they see a metal door with a light on the other side of the room.

"I can see the light thought there." MiguelHazard pointed the open metal door. "Let's check it out." Then they head through the door and they entered the room.

Once they all inside, they found an abandoned command center with almost of the computers were broken with the large screen it front of them intact. "Redblood, check the office above to find any connected to the MSF. Guest Sorta and I will check down here."

Redblood obeyed and went into the office above to find some files that connected to the MSF while MiguelHazard and Guest Sorta check the computer if some of them working.

For 4 minutes of searching, Guest Sorta found a working computer but found a suspicious blue button that says 'Click Me please'.

"MiguelHazard and Redblood!" She shouted, making the SSA leaders stop searching and went to Guest Sorta. Redblood jumped to get to Guest Sorta faster.

"Guest Sorta, did you found something?" MiguelHazard asked as she pointed to the blue button, which his eyebrows turn into frown. "Click it." Without a word, she clicked the blue button immediately.

Just shortly after clicking it, the large screen pops up in a static. "Hello, MiguelHazard and his team. It's so nice to meet you once more."

MiguelHazard recognize the voice from somewhere. "Wait a second that sounds familiar…."

Then the screen's static becomes clearer and clearer until it sees a teenager with a long colored blue hair and another teenager with a short colored pink hair appears on the screen. Recognizing the boy from the Trek Island, he said. "So the Mackie Skateboard Twins is behind this."

Then Jacey, if MiguelHazard can remember it, says. "You must be wondering where we are now since we think that you guys will come here to check. To answer your question, we already left as soon you sent those losers here to investigate the No-Name Island."

She and her brother laughed together as the three who is watching the recording of them, stared angrily at those twins. Then Mason took over. "I'll explain my MSF plan but I doubt you're going to stop it this time because…." He then smirked. "…We already set our plan in motion."

MiguelHazard, Redblood and Guest Sorta was shocked by this. Despite they come here, they already started their plan now? That's so soon.

"Our plan here is to direct the SSA into coming here for a distraction while we deploy all our forces to the Starco HQ that you have been protecting for years. By the time this message is over, we will succeed what Cracker did not done. You're too late, MiguelHazard." The large screen shuts down after that message.

Redblood and Guest Sorta is shocked by that declaration while MiguelHazard is shocked the most. If that was true then the SSA and SSC would fall and the Starco-controlled islands would be easily captured by the MSF.

With a beating heart, MiguelHazard tells the two. "We…we need to go back at Starco HQ. We need to warm them before…." Just as he turned around to leave, the screen returns again but in red with a warning. _"Warning, Warning. All personnel evacuate the island at once. I repeat, all personnel evacuate the island at once. Self-destruct initiated and counting down in 2 minutes."_

"Run!" He shouted at his team before they run off back into the outside. While it is counting down, the command center and the facility started to explode anywhere, including the roof of the base.

The three of them is avoiding any obstacle along the way. The beam supporting the wall above almost hit Redblood but is saved by Guest Sorta in the last second with her telekinesis.

They keep avoiding and jumped a large hole in front of them until they see the blast doors and the outside. Redblood said. "Yes, we can make it."

Unfortunately, the alarm sounded as the blast doors are closing in seconds. Even in running in full speed, they would never make it in time. Guest Sorta noticed this and for this once, she will make a bet of her entire life.

She stopped and uses telekinesis to push MiguelHazard and Redblood out of the base when they near the blast doors and lands them in the sandy floor. MiguelHazard then holds his head in pain and saw only Redblood but not Guest Sorta.

He looked back, only to see the smile of Guest Sorta and a thumbs up in a split second before the blast doors closed forever. He realized Guest Sorta sacrificed her life for them, he runs back to the blast doors and repeatedly slams his hands in anger.

"NO! Guest Sorta NO!" Yelled MiguelHazard as kept banging the blast doors, not caring his hands are bleeding. Luckily, Redblood manage to stop his leader for hurting himself.

"Stop man! She is gone, so stop it!" That got his attention as Redblood force his head to look at him. "We need to leave before the island explodes. If we don't, Guest Sorta will die in vain, do you want that!?"

MiguelHazard wanted to open this door to save Guest Sorta. But, Redblood is right. If he stays here, all of Guest Sorta sacrifice would be nothing. Finally, he reluctantly agrees as both of them sprinted to the helicopter, dodging any rubbles and volcanic that spurt in the ground.

They quickly aboard the helicopter and started its engines. Redblood shows his frustration when the rotator slowly spins. "Come mon, dammit!" just it is about to take off, a sinkhole appears below them and begins to expanded to swallow the helicopter whole.

But before it could swallow the two SSA leaders, they soon take off and files away back to the Starco HQ.

Before they left, MiguelHazard saw the whole island exploded like an atomic bomb and his face turned into fear. He wondered if Guest Sorta survived that explosion or not. But in his mind, he believed that Guest Sorta survive worse than that.

He turned away from the exploding island and looked at the skies in front of him, determined to stop MSF invasion from attacking Starco Island or Guest Sorta would not forgive him if he fails this.

* * *

Back at the Starco Command Center, just below the Starco HQ. Richard slams his hands into the table, not happy about this events. "What the hell?! What do you mean that we can't contact Starco West Island?"

The SSC member panicked. "I don't know Mr. President! An hour later, we lost contact with them after we tried to establish a communication again. Also, we don't have news from MiguelHazard after we sent them in No-Name Island."

"Ugh!" Richard hold his head in headache. "Alright, contact Starco West Island and…." Before he could say again, he and his entire members heard an explosion above them and another one exploded in the opposite direction. The explosion is making the lights go on and off.

"What was that?" said the other SSC member, which he is hiding when the explosion came out. Regaining his senses, he ordered an SSC member. "I want you to find where that explosion came from now!"

Without hesitation, the SSC member began typing on his computer and after a few seconds, the screen pops up and shows a massive fleet are closing towards Starco Island. All of the SSC members, including Richard shows their faces in horror.

"Oh my…." Said the horrified SSC member.

* * *

Half an hour later, MiguelHazard and Redblood are passing Starco East Island and MiguelHazard wanted to reach Starco Island as possible. But as they see their island, they saw a massive MSF fleet surrounding the Starco Island.

The MSF has 10 aircraft carrier, 37 battleships, 50 hydra jets, 31 attack helicopters and 28 transport ships, who are now heading to Starco Island. Both of them realized they failed to stop a massive invasion strike by the MSF and their hydra jets destroyed any Starco remote defenses they can.

He picked up a radio from the helicopter. "Hello, Hello. Does anyone copy me?"

" _Yes…yes, we can hear you MiguelHazard. Where have you been?"_

"In a mission that Richard sent from us." He responded. "In fact, where is he now DarkMoon?"

" _Shortly after the MSF decided to strike their full force, Richard ordered us to evacuate any Starco Fans and people to safely and command your SSA to push them long enough while he said he's going to run back to his room to pick out a person" explained DarkMoon about the situation._

"A what?!" yelled MiguelHazard. "What kind of a person?"

" _I don't know who he or she is!" retorted DarkMoon. "But you need to help us push back the incoming MSF invaders before they sweep the area now!"_

The signal was cut off soon after and MiguelHazard put back the radio in anger. He wanted to ask Richard about the mission, including the loss of Guest Sorta but it looks like it would have to wait and aid his SSA men to battle the MSF with all their might.

"What should we do MiguelHazard?" asked Redblood as he is still piloting a helicopter.

He answered. "Let's land this thing into Starco City and fight the MSF as long as we can. We will not forsake Starco!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! Thank goodness, I am so done. This chapter is worth now 5000 words and now my back hurts for sitting in a small chair for hours with my writing. Before I start my announcement, sorry about Guest Sorta. I was about to sacrifice Redblood but I change it to your character instead. But please don't mad at me okay? Your character will maybe appear on a sequel of this story, I can promise you that.

Now my announcement, tomorrow is my exam and a 'Special Exam' in March 1 and 2. After I uploaded this chapter, I would halt my story until 'Face the Music/Starcrushed' episode is over because I don't know if Marco choose Jackie or Star. It depends on the relationship with Marco with Star and Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 2 is almost ending, I just can't wait!

I need to stop writing because I didn't eat lunch this afternoon, take a bath and after that, I'm going to study and rest my head for a while. Please put fav/follow on my latest chapter, reply and I am going to see you all soon.


	10. Invasion of the MSF

**A/N:** Hello everyone from this fanfiction and I going to have a quick review what happened that day. Before the last exam in February 28, afternoon. I watched the Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 2 Finale; Face the Music/Starcrushed and I was surprised and excited at the same time because that Ruberiot unintentionally reveals to everyone, including Marco that Star secretly has a crush on Marco. That episode is so great that I have to scream three times in my room.

However in 'Starcrushed' episode, that shocked me the most since like WTF?! The Magic High Commission are supposed to be stronger than Toffee but he completely defeated them with ease, not even Moon can defeat him. Also, the final scene where Star leaves Marco after she confesses to him that she has a crush on him, that scene hurts my heart and my fucking soul after that.

But…. now I know Marco still hasn't pick whoever he likes more and Season 2 Finale is over, I finally decided to finish this story with no happy ending nor sad ending but a neutral one. I'll ask again when this chapter is over.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Invasion of the MSF**

Few minutes earlier…

Richard, his Vice-President DarkMoon and other SSC members are watching the screen in horror as they watch the entire MSF fleet pass the Starco West Island and their battleships are firing the Starco Port, damaging their ships in the process.

Richard, having seen enough, ordered. "SSC, I want to tell the SSA we are in a red alert and pool our forces at the bay to prevent the MSF going inland on our islands." They quickly composed themselves before heading back to their computers to contact the SSA for defense.

He wondered how they can get pass Starco West Island without detection. "That's impossible." Richard thought as he remember the day when their landed their first island. Once they build their own HQ, he sent his men to take control North, South, East and West islands to ensure no one is getting near the main island.

At first, he thought the MSF bribed the guards who stationed there. He highly doubt it, he assigned only the trustworthy and their loyalty to his and the starco fandom. He suspect there's an intruder here with the knowledge of this shipper war. His thoughts is interrupted by an explosion above.

Then he remembered Rachel, alone in his room and without anyone to protect her. He will find the intruder or traitor of starco later. Now he needed to find Rachel first in his room before she got hurt or worse.

He looked at DarkMoon. "DarkMoon, I leave you in charge to hold back against the MSF invaders and make sure our people is safe from harm."

The Vice-President noticed that their President is leaving, he asked. "Hey, where are you going Mr. President?"

He looked back to his Vice-President. "I need to make sure my guest is safe from harm, I'll be back soon."

Before DarkMoon could stop him, he exited to the blast doors just in time before the doors sealed shut automatically.

He got curious, the president didn't know he had a guest. Not to mention bringing a guest here in Starco HQ could endanger the security here.

Just then, another of the SSC member spoke behind him. "Sir, an incoming call coming from the east. It must be MiguelHazard and his team returning back from their mission."

DarkMoon is surprised, he thought that they would never coming back after they send some patrols. However, he needed to confirm if it is MiguelHazard or some prankster from the MSF or other shippers.

"Alright, contact whoever is calling for us." The SSC member obeyed and click the button to communicate the unknown person. Then a mere seconds later, MiguelHazard voice is heard though the speakers.

" _I knew that boy would never die."_ DarkMoon smirked to himself, proud that his ally survived once again as MiguelHazard responded.

"Hello, hello. Does anyone copy me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the upper level. Richard runs hastily as he dodges a falling debris on top of him after the attack. His thoughts about Rachel being captured by MSF and take her hostage to make the SSC surrender if they know about her connected to him.

He quickly shook this idea in his head but keeps it as a possibility in case if Rachel spoke about him.

After meeting with her again for the past 2 years and talking our adventures with each other is a reuniting for him. But if the MSF tries to hurt her, he will give them a punch that sends them back to their island.

Once he reached his room, he smiled to himself that no one entered yet and enters immediately. To his surprise, Rachel is nowhere to been seen and his things is left untouched.

He searched the entire room, even in his bathroom. He later realized that Rachel is gone after the attack and hope that she must in a safe place.

Before he left to search Rachel, his radio suddenly responded in a panicked voice. "Mr. President, we have a situation down here!"

Recognizing the voice from somewhere, Richard picks up his radio. "What is it, Number56? What happened down there?"

"The Dimensional Security Room is under attack by an intruder and we need backup before…No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The call is suddenly cut after hearing a scuffle in the other side.

He puts his radio back in his belt. He wanted to find Rachel quickly, he wanted to. But after hearing that the Dimensional Security Room is under attack by an unknown intruder, he was shocked since the Dimensional Blocking Machine is to prevent any enemies from entering restricted areas such as their HQ.

Deciding that Rachel would have to wait, he gives a heavy sigh before heads to the Dimensional Security Room hastily. He would take care of the intruder quickly before going back finding his best friend again.

* * *

After MiguelHazard calls DarkMoon, they landed in the now-ruined park. They disembarked together and sees the destruction that the MSF has done. They find that all the buildings in this area damaged beyond repair, his SSA soldiers are lying in the ground beaten or dead and the Starco Statue in the middle of the fountain is destroyed.

The sight of the destruction makes MiguelHazard madder than the loss of Guest Sorta. He needed to finish the MSF here and now!

He looked at his second in command with an angry face. "Come mon, we need to regroup with our army at the Starco Beach before they break the defense."

Redblood spotted a hummer. "Look! We can take the Hummer instead. That way we can get to our army."

MiguelHazard gets to the driver seat while Redblood sits near him as MiguelHazard drives through the war-torn buildings and debris in the road.

Arriving at the Starco Beach, they made it just in time to see their SSA is holding back the incoming MSF invaders. Despite so many wounded in the battlefield, the remaining SSA soldiers are still fighting for their lives.

MiguelHazard worries that if the MSF somehow destroyed this last line of defense, the SSA would pull back to the city and lose the Starco Beach in the process.

However, MiguelHazard shows no doubt if MSF won the war and looks at Redblood. "Redblood, do you wish to run away like a coward or fight with me in the end?"

He shook his head. "No. do you know why?" He asked. "Because we are brothers and brothers stick together….in the end."

MiguelHazard was glad to hear those words from his friends and looks at the invading MSF in anger. "Let's aid our soldiers Redblood."

Redblood yelled. "YEAH!"

They soon joined the fight the MSF and shoot them with main guns. The SSA, who defended the Starco Beach, decides to aid their mighty leader with all their strength and some promise to beat the MSF even if they fail the defense.

In the MSF side, the MSF general notice MiguelHazard and Redblood are helping their armies for pushing back his troops. Soon after, he and his men near him watched in horror as MiguelHazard is using a mounted machine gun in the lifeguard tower while his second in command kills his MSF troops with two purple katana to prevent their troops from flaking the SSA.

Redblood slices the MSF troops in the waist, slicing in half. Their actions make the MSF general in fear. If they keep doing this, they would lose the beaches and push his invading troops back into the sea. He wanted his men to push but with many deaths in this pointless plan that their MSF main leader created, he needed to release their own weapon before this gets out of hand.

"Send the Armored Units now!" Roared to his MSF soldiers and they opened the hovercraft transport boat doors. Then, multiple MSF Armored Units exited the vehicle and started firing their machine guns. One of them destroyed the lifeguard tower that MiguelHazard was firing the MSF before he jumped in the sand safely while Redblood dodged the incoming machine gun bullets as he ran and manage to get cover from the wreckage of the MSF helicopter.

Suddenly, his radio started to ring and receives it. "Redblood, there are too many of them. I need a distraction to get a clear shot from those units."

"I'm on it MiguelHazard!" He hangs up and thought. 'I hope I won't die.' Then he gets out from his hiding place and runs to the advancing Armored Units as he equips his two katanas ready.

* * *

Back at the Starco HQ. The security guards who guarded the room are knocked unconscious while some are wounded and bleeding in the floor. One remaining security guard tries to get his weapon as he start to crawl slowly when the hooded person smashed his face with his/her foot. Making the security guard unconscious.

The hooded person, approaches the machine as he/she walks. Before he/she could walk another step, his/her watch is ringing and accepted the call. Then a person wearing a MSF uniform appears in a holographic form. "Is the beach secure DamionTheGreat?"

" _Not yet, the SSA are keep defensing the Starco Beach but we will push through them in a couple of seconds."_

"Good." He/she responded. "Keep fighting them as will get distracted for it, not knowing that I will disable the Dimensional Blocking Machine to get our rest the troops enter the base undetected and take over the Starco HQ by the time they notice."

" _I hope so, I am sacrificing a lot of my men and I will not see my men died in vain in your so called "My greatest plan yet" Main Leader"_

"Is that a threat?" said the Main Leader, not liking his/her subordinates harsh words.

" _No. But don't fail the MSF like you fail your last invasion because of your relationship with the SSC President."_

The hooded person pulled out his/her hood, revealing Rachel; The main leader of the MSF. "I don't want to fail this, not this time. But leave my best friend out of this, I will take care of him alone."

The MSF general bowed before his holographic form gone. She sighed. "Finally." She looked at the machine. "I just hope you will never see me like this."

Right after she said that, she heard a gun clicking behind her. She turns around, only see her best friend pointed at her with a semi-automatic shotgun 6 meters away from her. Also worst, her best friend now knows that she is the leader of the MSF.

At Richard side, he couldn't believe his eyes. After getting to the room, he found the guards who guarding the machine and the intruder standing, calling with someone.

He equipped his shotgun and slowly went to the intruder to ambush him/her. But he stopped when the intruder removed his/her hood, revealing a familiar yellow hair that similar to his best friend.

Then to his realized when he heard the conversation that a MSF general is talking the main leader of the MSF and worse of all, his best friend is the one who started the invasion and _is_ the main leader.

Now, two best friends looked at each other with their mind ready to fight in case. "Why?" Richard asked. "Why you didn't tell me?"

Rachel looked down, not saying a word. Her silence makes Richard angry. "Why you didn't tell that you're the leader of the MSF, my enemy of all people?!"

Then she turns her gaze to Richard. "You really think I'm going to tell you who am I. I'm not that stupid you know. Do you remember that I leave you 2 years ago?"

Richard remember that on the day before, she left without saying a word after he said about he is a fan of Starco after watching…

"Wait…" He finally understood what Rachel left him. "After I admitted to you that I love Starco and Star and Marco should be together, you left me because…"

"Because I am a fan of Mackie!" Rachel interrupted, surprising him. "That's right. When we met at the park that day, I was about to tell that I watched Star vs The Forces of Evil and I am a Mackie Fan but you choose Starco after you said to me. Because of that, I left you without even explaining myself and I don't want us to be broken apart just because of some ship!"

He raised his left eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of an answer, she runs to the machine, intending to deactivate it. Richard reloads his shotgun and started to fire but he realizes he can't. So he runs after her and shouted. "No wait!"

But it was too late, she reached the machine and pulled the lever. The machine that kept the use of the dimensional scissors is shut down in a humming sound. Soon after the machine is shut down, several portal were suddenly opened in both sides and MSF soldiers were pouring out of the portals.

Once all the MSF soldiers are inside, they pointed their weapons at the President of Starco after they recognize the Starco 'leader' who controls both the SSA and SSC but they halted by Rachel. "Give it up Richard, you and your SSC and SSA both will not win this war. It's too risky."

"Screw you!" Richard retorted. "I can't believe this! First, you lied to me that you're the Mackie's main leader and second, you let your 'Mackie Shipper Forces' pointed their rifles to me. What kind of a friend does that?!"

Rachel gasped, didn't expect that her best friend would say something like this. "I only wanted to do is to make this war over by destroying all Starco Fans but you have to show up and be the president of all Starco Shipper Community for goodness sake! I just want this to be over and return to our old lives."

"All around the world has been shipping Star and Marco since the arrival of the first episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil." Richard replied. "Even you win this war and return back to the way it was, we would be different by then because we have the different ships."

He extends his hand to her. "You can't win this war, come with me and both of us will work together on this. Please…"

Rachel almost pulled out her hand to reach his own when she remembers the MSF general about their relationship and risk. She decided to hide back her hand before shaking her head as a 'no'. "Sorry Richard, I don't. My duty is to support the Mackie ship and besides, there's 30 of us and there's only you."

"The President never fights alone!" Suddenly, three portals behind Richard opens up and more SSA soldiers are pouring out, including MiguelHazard and Redblood. As soon as they entered, they pointed their weapons at the MSF who they turned their weapons to the arriving SSA.

Rachel was surprised by this unexpected arrival of the two founding leaders of the SSA; MiguelHazard and Redblood with the SSA behind their backs. "How…how you two manage to destroy my invading MSF at the Starco Beach?!"

"Once we finished your Armored Units a while ago when we receive by our Vice-President that Richard is going after the intruder who stopped the machine that preventing the use of a dimensional scissors." explained MiguelHazard. "I didn't think that the MSF's main leader would bold enough to infiltrate our HQ and shut down our dimensional block machine."

"Not to mention that their leader is a girl." added Redblood.

"Face it Rachel, you all lost this war of yours." Richard steps a little. "Surrender now and we will spare your lives after we send you back where you came from."

Rachel shook her head. "Like you, I will never surrender until the creator of the Star vs The Forces of Evil choose which one who likes the ship the most." Rachel raises her right hand up. "Men, let's take them…"

Before they were about the battle, Rachel's watch begins to ring and clicks it. Then an MSF leader in a holographic form appears with fear in her eyes. Noticing this, she asked. "What is it? Can't you see I'm in a middle of…."

But the MSF leader interrupted her. "Main Leader, we have a situational of our islands. The Starco-controlled islands are attacking our defenseless islands."

"What!" She shouted. "Impossible, how?!"

"While you and the MSF fleet are busy fighting the SSC and the SSA, the two episodes of Star vs The Forces of Evil was released 2 days and after that, they launched the attack on our islands and taken 12 islands as we speak." Explained the MSF leader. "Main Leader, we need you and your army back right here now or else we have no more islands left!"

She groaned. "Fine! We will be there in a second." She hangs up in her MSF leader and gazed angrily at the SSA before saying. "Men let's retreat for now, we got an islands to defend."

"But what about…"

"Never mind about them or that general." Interrupted Rachel. "We will leave them…for now." With great hesitant, they quickly opened a gray portals and went through inside. As her men leaves in the gray portals one by one, she gazed at her now former best friend with regret and sadness in her face. Richard in turn, shows his face with frowned but with a sad face like his former best friend.

Once her last of her MSF soldiers left, she ready to enter the portal but not before saying to Richard one final time.

"This war….It's not worth our whole lives."

Then she entered quickly as the gray portal closes, leaving MiguelHazard, Redblood, Richard and their SSA troops alone.

* * *

Shortly after the MSF invasion, the SSA found out why the MSF fled is because the "Face the Music" episode that guitar guy confesses that Star is secretly has a crush on Marco, making the Starco Fans got riot with excitement and joy so much that the entire Starco fandom was in chaos including Devianart, Tumblr, Fanfiction, Youtube and more.

Because of that episode, most of the Starco-controlled islands launched an attack on Mackie-controlled islands while we kept busy with the entire MSF fleet on our island. When they found out, they retreated back but by the time they returned, 17 islands is taken by the Starco-controlled islands.

In the Season 2 Finale episode "Starcrushed", the MSF tries to take back their islands but with the combined forces of SSA, SSC, Starco-controlled islands, and Tanna (A ship between Tom and Janna) successfully defended the islands and took 20 islands of Mackie-controlled islands.

At the near end of the episode, Star confesses Marco that she has a crush on him, making the Starco Fans excited and wanted to continue the war but to their horror, Star is leaving earth, possibly forever. Star's farewell words strikes the hearts of many fans of Starco and halted the war, thus saving the MSF at the same time until the next season arrives.

After the "Starcrushed" episode, 65 islands left for the SSA and SSC, 15 islands left for the MSF, 7 islands to Janco Shippers after the Tanna Shippers attacked and took their 4 islands and 9 islands left by the Tomco Shippers.

Few weeks later, after the second war is halted. Richard was standing in the balcony in his room, pondering about Rachel's words to him.

" _This war….It's not worth our whole lives."_

Richard sighed. 'What does that mean 'Not worth our whole lives'? Is our friendship is at risk because of some ship?' He thought about that meaning but all he got is nothing, maybe he would get his answer during or after this shipper war. He was broken by his thoughts when MiguelHazard entered the room with only a swimming trunks and snorkel in his head.

"Hey, the SSA members said that we should get some vacation after that war and maybe some….Hey are you alright?" He asked the president what was wrong.

Richard turn around and gazed at MiguelHazard. "It's nothing MiguelHazard, it's just… I don't know. Before my best friend left me, she said that 'this war…. It's not worth our whole lives' and even for me. I don't know what that means but I going to search for that answer and find Rachel to fix our relationship.

MiguelHazard remember that after the Main Leader of the MSF left with her troops behind her. Richard explained to us that the Main Leader was his best friend and his only childhood friend. He, Redblood, and some of my SSA behind us was shocked by this revelation and questioned him if he is the spy but he denies it and said to us that he didn't know his best friend was the main leader until he met her trying to disable the machine that preventing the use of dimensional scissors like in the SVTFOE series.

Luckily for him, we all believed him and we knew without him, all of the Starco fandom would fall and SSC would crumble without his leadership.

MiguelHazard goes near him and say. "I know that she is your best friend and all but don't let it distract you, we still have a war going on." He puts his hands to Richard's shoulder. "Don't lose hope yet, you can still convince her that Starco is better than Mackie."

Richard thought that is the reason why they are separated in the first place and fight each other in this war in the process. But he doesn't want to admit it to MiguelHazard, he would hurt his sprit if he do.

"Maybe…but not now." He turns his head around, smiling. "Come Mon, our summer vacation will start soon. Let's eat, I'm starving. My favorite restaurant is in the couple of islands away."

As they are leaving the room, they know that MSF would never stop fighting and believing in Mackie. However, their Mackie–controlled islands are down to fifteen and soon will gone if Star and Marco release the 'bomb' in the upcoming season 3 or 4. But MiguelHazard will not stop until the all shippers would realize that Starco is the true shipper in this world.

Then, MiguelHazard thought about Guest Sorta. 'Don't worry Guest Sorta, we will never stop fighting your favorite ship. Somewhere out there, I will find you even I have search the entire islands.'

* * *

Somewhere in the ocean, an unconscious Guest Sorta is holding a coconut tree as it moves towards the fog. Then, her eyes began to move slowly but slightly opened. She looked at her surroundings before knowing that she is in the ocean, alone.

"Where...am I?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! Finally I have finished this story, thank God! I would have finish this before my exam in March 16 (Which I finished it 2 days earlier) if I didn't watch the "Face and Music" and "Starcrushed", even I have to listen at the awesome song that Fall Out Boy created. The song's name is called "The Ballad of Star Butterfly", Wow I have to admit it that Disney is a pure genius to pick Fall Out Boy, my favorite band.

I wanted to create a battle scene where MiguelHazard and Redblood fight the Armored Units and Richard and Rachel fighting. But because in the haste of finishing the story, I decided to end it and I can barely make a battle scene, I'm worst at making it like all the fanfiction members out there and originally, the last scene where the aftermath of the battle was going to be chapter 8 until I decided to merge the last two chapters into one.

Also, this is my first fanfiction story completed, even it is a community story about two shippers from Star vs The Forces of Evil war with each other that who will be the best shipper in the series.

To be honest, I didn't think season 4 would come. It just appeared after the season 2 finale, it was quite surprising huh? Because of that, I don't know if I am going to make a third sequel after the second since I originally want this to end after season 3 finale (Which I thought is the season finale) but let the future decide if I am going to make the third sequel or not.

Good news! My 4th quarter final exam is now over. That's right! Which means that I have more time for you upcoming stories (After practicing for graduation that is).

Anyway, this story is now officially over and maybe the second sequel would appear after season 3 is open. Thank you for reading "The Shipper Wars" and see you all soon!


End file.
